The Cat With the Heart of a Wolf
by CrazySunflowers
Summary: Juheena is a Khajit with some nefarious ties throughout Skyrim, but she lays eyes on one certain someone and decides maybe its time for a change in company...To the Companions.To Farkas. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Juheena walked out of Riverwood, hardly motivated to march up to the Jarl's palace in Whiterun, knock on his door, and chat with him about dragons. All she wanted was to get home, to the Dark Brotherhood.

She ran her lithe fingers through her hair, catching on a nest of tangles. Sighing dramatically, she reached into her pack and plucked out a delicate looking brush. On the smooth side was an intricate depiction of Lady Dibella. Juheena smiled at herself. Babette gave it to her on her 16th birthday, ten years after she had been found and raised by the assassins. She was 24 now, still a small child in Khajit years, and already had her fair share of brushes with death.

Her bright orange eyes lit up when she saw a dark shadow pass overhead, and she quickly pocketed the brush, and drew her Ebony Greatsword from its resting place on her back. It was only a bird. Not a dragon.

She pressed her hand to her heart, and silently cursed to herself. You need to pay better attention next time. You know better than this. A bird? Really Juheena?

The walk to Whiterun would take her only an hour or so, so she decided to enjoy the sunshine for a few moments by the bright river. She could care less about dragons, or Jarls or politics. She killed when she had a contract, though only reveled in the kill if it was well deserved. Other than that she was a peaceable soul. Being part cat, she particularly enjoyed napping in the sunshine, something she was teased for mercilessly by her fellow family members in the Brotherhood. But she didn't care. She picked a flower here and there, found a few alchemy ingredients she would take to Gabriella, and then decided she had better go before it got dark, and even worse, cold.

"Curse this damnable weather. There's nothing like the warm sandy deserts of Elsweyr, and tropical jungles." The Khajit chuckled to herself. She had experienced them only as a mere kitten, yet she dreamed of the sandy beaches of her homeland commonly. She vowed to one day travel there, and possibly track down her birth family. And then she would kill them gleefully. She would-

She pushed the dangerous thoughts out of her mind before she lost her temper. She was almost to the gate, no need to snap at an unassuming citizen and run up _–another-_ bounty, in yet _-another -_hold.

After informing the guard of her intentions, the gate was opened, and she set foot in Whiterun. She passed lovely shops as she made her way to the palace. There was even an alchemy shop, and a stand with cases filled with lovely jewelry. How she loved jewelry. She smiled at a young mother with her daughter working a vegetable stand and purchased a few apples. She chatted briefly with her girl, Mila she said her name was.

"Hello! You're pretty!" Mila chatted cheerfully. Juheena chuckled when her mother gasped, then held back laughter and replied, "Little fairy! Don't scare off the woman!"

Juheena laughed then pretended to whisper in Mila's ear, "Your mother is quite lovely herself."

Carlotta Valentina smiled ruefully, then replied, "Well I have a hard time keeping the men away. It's constant trouble! Some of the men who have proposed were even single!" At this, they shared a laugh. "There's a bard in the Bannered Mare that has been giving me a particular bout of trouble. Perhaps you could brandish that blade in front of him and get him to change his mind?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Valentina. Though, I have a thing or two to take care of first. Jarl's orders, you know." Juheena rolled her eyes.

"Well alright, then. I appreciate your helping me. My first concern is always my daughter Mila. I don't need a man to get in the way of that." Juheena nodded once in agreement, then waved as she left the stall.

xOoOoOx

The twins of the Companions, Farkas and Vilkas sat in the Bannered Mare, each with a pint of ale in hand. Farkas sat contentedly staring at nothing in particular, while Vilkas had his eyes trained on the bard, who had sung the same song three times that evening. If looks could kill, Vilkas would surely have a bounty on his head at this moment. Farkas looked up and saw his brother glowering, and smirked. He chunked a piece of bread at his brother, who in turn picked up a particularly large apple.

"I surrender!" Farkas laughed, raising his hands in defense. They shared a chuckle before they picked up their mugs and drank heartily.

Neither of them looked up when the doors opened, then closed as footsteps approached, then went past. They did look up, however, when a particularly sensual voice began to speak quietly, seeped with venom.

The brothers' heightened senses picked up on malice, and also the sweet scent of a woman. A Khajit woman. They looked up at the same time to enjoy the show.

The thin, but muscular woman leaned against the pillar nearest to the bard. Her tail flicked as an agitated cat's. She gazed at him with cool eyes as she murmured, "Leave Carlotta alone."

The bard barked a cruel laugh, then replied with "And why should I do that? Unless you're jealous." The challenge was eminent. The twins leaned forward in their seats, eager to see the woman's reaction. It was surprising.

Their eyes widened as she pulled the most beautiful ebony sword out of her pack. Their heightened eyes picked up on every intricate detail on the sword, almost as large as she.

Farkas whistled softly. "There's a beaut." Though, Vilkas didn't suspect he was talking about just the sword.

The entire tavern muffled laughter when the incompetent bard visibly shook at the sight of the weapon in a very serious cat's hands.

"All right, all right! I'll leave her alone." He then muttered some words incomprehensible to humans, but Juheena heard them. She grinned.

The twins, who had heard as well, began to laugh. Farkas called out to her, "Hey!" She turned around, and gazed upon them, clearly amused. She sauntered up to them.

"Hello boys." She winked at Farkas.

"My ice-brained brother has quite the way with words, wouldn't you agree?" She laughed. Farkas, not so amused, punched his brother.

"Please, let us buy you a pint of mead. That bard was about to encounter a far worse fate if you hadn't come in when you had." Vilkas offered.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes" The twins said in unison. Even a few patrons sitting nearby added in with enthusiasm.

"If I hear Ragnar the Red again, I'll rip him in half with my bare hands." Farkas gruffed.

The Khajit laughed. Farkas and Vilkas were enchanted by the musical sound, though Vilkas, sour as always, only scowled his usual scowl.

She caught Farkas staring as she pulled up a chair, and he quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed. "I am Juheena." She said, picking up Farkas's green apple which lay untouched on the table. He made a grab at it, and they began a very childish brawl over it.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, and scowled. He said over them, "I am Vilkas, and this is my twin brother Farkas."

Farkas finally relinquished the fruit to her, and she bit into it triumphantly. Vilkas called to Hulda, and she came over smiling sweetly.

"What can I get for you?" Her heavy Nord accent hitting each syllable like a drum.

"Three of your finest honeyed mead." Vilkas said curtly.

"And a sweetroll." Juheena added quickly.

"We ain't payin' for that, lass." Farkas teased. And thus began hours of conversation at the Bannered Mare, seven sweet rolls consumed, and one stolen apple.

**Author's Note**

**Juheena is my main character in Skyrim. I love my pretty kitty cat. And…so does Farkas! Please leave reviews, they make Farkas smile. Because he has the sweetest smile. You know you want to see it.**

**I know this chapter may be too talky and choppy, but the rest will be better I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you guys for reading! Keep it up and you may even coax a tiny smile from Vilkas…. **

***I don't own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena...and Farkas once I kidnap him*  
><strong>

The next day, Juheena climbed down from her second story room, and thanked Hulda as she walked out the door with her breakfast. She remembered Farkas's invitation to visit him at Jorrvaskr, and smiled. He was rather gruff, and not the brightest candle on the altar, but he was indeed very sweet. And those eyes….

Juheena was jarred from her romantic musings by Irileth running up to her, out of breath, and managing the words, "Dragon! Let's….go..Jarl's….." She was cut off by Juheena, sword in hands, running past her.

"So he's come back for more, hmm?" She growled, heavily adorned ears lying flat against her head.

Irileth banged her sword against her shield in agreement. They ran together to meet the small band of soldiers, hoping that they were not too late.

xOoOoOx

"She's the Dragonborn!"

"It must be true…she shouted! We all saw it!"

"What was that strange magic? Did she…take it from the dragon?"

Juheena stood, shaking at the sudden intrusion of power, of…something else. The dragon lay there, nothing but bones, after she had slain it. It had…disintegrated. Her heart felt heavy, remorseful, and she couldn't figure out why. The dragon had viciously killed quite a few locals… Yet she felt connected to it. She felt its presence lingering… somewhere close. Very close.

_Dohvakiin…._

She jumped at a sudden touch, but it was only Irileth. Juheena saw her roll her eyes at the Nord fairytales as she took Juheena by the elbow and led her away. "What happened?" She questioned, black eyes staring deep into Juheena's own.

"I'm not sure…what's this Dragonborn business? There are old stories in the libraries in…" She stopped herself from mentioning the Sanctuary. She couldn't let a thing like that slip. Not yet anyway…as harsh as Irileth seemed, she was also very loyal to those who earned her trust… She changed the subject." It means I used to be a dragon, right? I was reincarnated? "

Irileth nodded. "If you were to believe these empty-headed Nords. Though, there is no other way to explain it…" The two were silent for a few beats, unsure on how to continue.

"I think I know how to find out more..." Juheena offered suddenly. Irileth held back a smirk as she watched Juheena's face grow quite animated. She didn't, however, hold back her surprise when Juheena turned around and bolted back to Whiterun.

xOoOoOx

Juheena felt guilty at her childish glee as she stepped through Jorrvaskr. She was a dragon-cat, and she was thinking about seeing Farkas. She was an adult to the Nords. She felt that it was her duty to act as one. With some difficulty, she slowed her heartbeat, but not before a stunning red-headed Nord came up to her, sending it through the roof again. Damn….is everyone around this place so…_sexy?_

Her eyes lingered on the scandalously bared cleavage fighting its way from the armor. The red head smirked knowingly and held out a calloused hand. "I'm Aela. I am a proud huntress for the companions. You look quite capable yourself…I would like to hunt with you someday…."

"Juheena," The Khajit filled in. "It would be quite an honor, Aela. But I'm afraid this trip was warranted by knowledge. Do you know where I can find Vilkas?" She paused, then added, "Or Farkas?"

Aela barked a laugh. "If you want to know how to most efficiently bludgeon someone, Farkas is your man. Otherwise, his head is filled with clouds and butterflies. Unless…" Aela drifted off suggestively with a smirk.

Juheena dodged a bullet in answering, for they had been walking past rows of doors under Jorrvaskr, and Aela stopped her before the largest one, housed at the end. She could hear Vilkas's voice resonating off the stone walls beyond.

"Here we are." And with that, Aela sauntered off. Juheena couldn't help but stare a moment as her hips swished, then turned to knock.

"Come in." Called an unfamiliar voice. Juheena opened the large double doors and entered slowly, taking in the contents of the small room.

Vilkas sat across from an old, grizzled man. Grizzled as he may be, he still sat with an air of dignity, and purpose. He smiled warmly at Juheena, and welcomed her.

"I am Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions. Welcome to our home."

"Hello, I am Juheena. I wish…. I wish to join the Companions." She surprised herself with the words. But when she had stepped through the doors, she felt immediately at home. It was obviously a welcoming environment, the people were accepting…that was of course, except Vilkas.

"What? Harbinger, we've never even seen this girl in battle!" Juheena didn't seem surprised at his skepticism, having a hearty dose of it the night before.

"Vilkas," Kodlak chided, "Some come to the companions already famous, some come to seek their fame." He turned to her, apologizing with his eyes for Vilkas's rudeness. She smirked. "How are you in battle, girl?"

"I can handle myself pretty well, Harbinger. Yet I still have much to learn, for I do not fight the same as you."

Kodlak understood instantly. She was a stealthy creature, as the Khajit often were. She snuck, she killed quickly and quietly, then she left undetected. He noted her Greatsword. Perhaps she could teach dear Farkas a thing or two about not drawing a dozen enemies at once. "You should prove your skills to Vilkas here then." He turned to Vilkas, "Take her to the training yard. See how well she can do with a sword and shield."

Vilkas sighed as he got up. "Come on, whelp." Juheena twitched her tail, but said nothing. She would put up with his rudeness, if only for his full lips and rich voice. It's a shame the former was always twisted into a sneer, unlike his twin's. She smiled, and wondered where Farkas was, or where his room was as she followed Vilkas down the hall, into the Great Hall, and out into the training yard.

"Let's see what you can do." He hit his shield a few times then added, "Don't worry. I can take it." He was taunting her. Well, she thought, I'll teach him won't I?

She drew her sword slowly, with purpose. She held it firmly, and chose her stance. Well balanced, rooted, so she could swing with the most momentum she could muster with her upper body without losing her balance.

The second the words left Vilkas's mouth, she attacked. She raised her sword high over her head, and slammed it into his shield. He staggered greatly, but she rebounded and struck him with two quick strikes. He landed with a thud on his ass, making the dark elf and Alea, who were watching, laugh vigurously. There was one familiar voice she could pick out however. She turned around, and saw Farkas among them, smiling broadly.

Keeping his eyes on Juheena, he called to his steaming brother, "You know what they say Vilkas! I'm the one with the strength of Ysgramor! You got his..." He was cut off by a good natured shove by his brother, who charged, laughing.

Farkas left for the building, and after the crowd dispersed, Vilkas turned to the feline. "I must admit, I am impressed. Embarrassed, but impressed nonetheless." He offered her a small smile. It still wasn't enchanting like his brothers, and his eyes didn't sparkle brightly, but she was calmed at the smile. Maybe he wouldn't cause her too much grief. Her relief was short lived though, because apparently he wasn't finished.

"But you're still a whelp to us. Here, take my sword to Eorland up at the Skyforge. You put a chink in it…" He frowned as she reached out her hand and grabbed the blade. It was heavy, much heavier than her ebony sword. Hers was crafted for stealth, his was crafted for heaviness, and weight.

"Yes sir." She replied, with much added sass. She rolled on her heels to face the stairs, leading to the ornately decorated forge on the cliff above their heads.

For knowledge. You're doing this for knowledge, she chanted in her head. And also for the stubbly-chinned, ice-blue eyed, full lipped, muscly, tall…her thoughts kept going until she made it up the stairs to Eorland. There was enough time for daydreaming later.

**Author's Note:**

**I realize I have changed up the dialogue from the game, but hey. This is my fanfiction! **

**Come on, keep my Farky Warky smiling! Reviews make him smile! Come on, you know his smile makes you melt as much as it does me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual, I just felt like my story needed a touch more of seriousness. There will be a few hints into Juheena's past in this chapter, you may have to look closely though. **Warning** there is a bit more violence in this chapter, but my T rating still stands****

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena, and Juheena owns Farkas***

As a month passed, Juheena became much more respected. In fact, she had won everyone over except for the drunkard and Vilkas in the first week. Though, to be fair, after she had run a mission in The Rift with him, he had warmed up considerably towards the feline Companion. They had been responding to a young girl who had been kidnapped by bandits for ransom. Juheena was the first to volunteer, for she could relate to such a horrible fate….

She tried desperately to push out thoughts of what those disgusting bandits were doing to the poor innocent girl, though these same thoughts made her run all the faster out the door, and down the beaten stone path leading to the mountains. Vilkas was quickly left in the dust, his heavy Wolf pelt armor weighing him down. Juheena also was leaner and lighter, and traveled with less bulk. Her quick feet attached to her long, muscular legs carried her strides twice as far as her follower's.

This was the reason she was the first to step foot in the dank, musty cave. Vilkas had been lost miles ago. It was cold, and icy water dripped from the cracked ceiling, making Juheena bare her teeth and flatten her ears in determination. She would free the girl. Hopefully she was not too late.

Slipping off her boots, Juheena folded them silently and left them at the door of the cave, replacing them with waterproof, and more importantly, silent, leather foot wraps. She slipped off her arm guards, wincing as one fell to the floor, clanking against the stone she was sitting on. Once all armor was removed from her body, she slipped on the black Shrouded Robes Gabriella had sown for her, complete with a hole in the back for her tail.

Gabby, she smiled, thinking of the Dunmer's endless black eyes. They would be filled with as much anger and barely restrained rage as Juheena's own, she guessed. Gabby was always on her side. As was Babs, and Nazir….. She shook her head. All in good time, she told herself. You will see your family again soon enough.

Right now, she intended to honor them will a great kill. One she would deliver mercilessly. It would be sort of like revenge for herself as well as for the girl…

Her ears pricked up, her keen feline senses hearing footsteps coming closer. She shrouded herself in the shadows, as she had been taught by the Daedric Mistress Nocturnal herself years ago. Pulling out a simple iron dagger, she waited. Then when she saw her prey's shadow…

She pounced.

The orc was dead in a matter of seconds. No scream, no cry of pain, no noise at all. Her alchemy skills had perfected what she had lovingly dubbed "The Harbinger of Silence" years ago under the tutelage of Karliah, the Nightingale. The potion, applied to the tip of a dagger, then sliced through one's throat, effectively numbed the muscles that constrict the vocal chords upon contact. A feat that had taken many months and also many, many wasted Nightshade blooms and void salts. But it had proven invaluable to her skills as an assassin with the Brotherhood.

As she looted the bandit's corpse, she mulled over all of her nefarious ties throughout Skyrim. A thief, a Nightingale, and a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Well, she mused, nobody could ever call me un-talented. She would perhaps redeem herself somewhat through the Companions. She could put all her skills to a good cause. Silently, she sent a prayer to Lady Dibella, and also to Mistress Nocturnal for luck. She also pleaded with Stendarr to have mercy on the child, and to let her get home safely.

And with that, she was off, down into the tunnel. She passed barrels of mead, and various containers filled with old, wilting produce. She glanced quickly over the bookshelves, seeing no book had been spared from the dripping water, and the bookshelf itself looked ready to cave in under the weight of the soggy pages it held.

She slowly pushed open an ornate door at the end of the hallway, then made her way silently inside. The room was filled with sleeping mercenaries. That's odd, she thought, why would bandits need to hire a bunch of mercs?

One by one, she coated an iron dagger with her specially crafted potion, and slid it through each merc's neck as she made her way to the other door at the end of the long rectangular room.

She slipped down each hallway, taking out a few mercs on duty patrolling the area. New questions kept rolling through her head the farther she went.

_Why were mercenaries guarding bandits?_

_Are they hired for security? Securing what? Their treasure?_

Perhaps, she thought, they were hired to protect their hostages. Maybe they had quite a few people held in this cave, and they needed to make sure that they would remain that way until they got their money, or whatever else these damned bandits wanted.

I will free them all. I will.

Finally, after numerous tunnels and hallways, she came to an ornately decorated iron door. Oddly enough, she could hear the noise of quite a few people behind it. Cheering…

Oh no. Juheena started to panic. Images of wolves fighting each other to the death in an arena, much to the crowd's delight filled her head. Money passing from one drunk patron to another. All at the expense of wolves, who belonged in the wild, not in cages for entertainment.

Swallowing hard, she passed through the door. What she saw on the other side, made her heart stop completely. Tears ripped through her eyes and rolled down face, diluting the war paint.

She wasn't too far off in her assumptions. Only instead of wolves in the arena, there were women. Scantily clad, underfed, sickly women. The men and patrons handled them like animals, and Juheena looked away, memories filling her head. No. This couldn't be. Rave filled her chest, and she drew her ebony sword, and with a great cry, she jumped from the balcony, murder in her eyes.

She slashed through the bandits she was initially after, then quickly polished off the drunken patrons drawing daggers. She fought off a few mercs filling their way in from the bar, and she had nearly finished off the room when…

_*clang*_

xOoOoOx

Juheena's head was pounding so hard, she thought that the cave itself had grown veins and arteries and was pumping blood throughout the room. She blinked the unconsciousness from her eyes, and as they came into focus, she could see she shared a cage with someone else.

"You're awake! Thank the Nine!" It was a little girl.

"Anja? Is that you?" Juheena asked, suddenly more alert.

"Yeah, I'm Anja. Are you from the Companions? One of the nice ladies that escaped said she would get help! Please say you're here to help!" Juheena sat up and grabbed the little girl's hand and held it until she calmed down.

"Little fairy, I am a Companion. Worry no longer. We will escape this I promise you." Her eyes softened as the little girl, clothed, unlike Juheena herself, hugged her. Her heart broke as she looked around them, at the cavern filled with cages. Cages filled with women, elves, Khajit, and even a few males. She sighed, her ears flattening in defeat. She had let this happen. She let her anger control her thoughts, and she had messed up. Big time. Tears rolled down her face.

She put the mission in danger, and she only hoped that Vilkas would come in shortly after. She could use some backup right now. She was hit in the head with something…. She reached back and rubbed her hands through her hair, feeling a big lump on her head. Ouch.

"I saw what happened. Don't worry, they didn't touch you except to take off your armor and put your stuff in one of those chests up there." Anja pointed above them, at a balcony filled with shelves, barrels, and the chests. "Of course, then they threw you in here with me."

Juheena kissed the girls auburn hair, which was tangled badly, then set to looking for something to pick the lock with. She held her tail through her legs to cover her delicate areas, which made the girl laugh.

"That makes you look like a boy!" She giggled.

Juheena smirked. "How do you know of such things?" But then her face clouded when she remembered where they were.

"Don't worry, they haven't messed with me. I just carry around drinks 'n stuff. But I'm not _that_ young. I'm almost 13 years old!"

Relief flooded through Juheena, and she laughed. "Oh, I see then." She picked up an empty bucket in the corner and broke off the wire handle. She worked for an hour bending it into shape, while talking with the girl. She learned that Anja had 3 brothers, her mom was a dress maker, and her father owned a mill outside Whiterun. The girl seemed to keep up the spirits of the other victims here, and for that Juheena was immensely thankful, and respectful. The girl was young, but used her jovial youth in a very loving way. It was almost as if she were the one looking out for the rest of the people here.

When her makeshift lockpick was finally done, she motioned quietly at Anja to follow her. She silently crept up to the door, and slid the wire into the lock. A few seconds later, the door swung open. Juheena said quietly, but loud enough for everyone around her to hear, "I am going to fetch my bag, it is filled with lockpicks I enchanted myself. Once I get my things, I will free all of you, and lead you to safety."

Some of the weaker women looked at her with appreciation in their eyes, but the stronger women, those who hadn't been there as long, looked to her with determination to help as soon as they were able.

"We will be safe soon." Anja said. "My new best friend will save us." Anja squeezed Juheena's hand, and the Khajit returned the gesture warmly.

**Author's note:**

**So this chapter was a bit darker, but I'm getting deeper into the storyline.**

**Also, I would like to say that there is no "Harbinger of Silence" potion in the game, no is there any foe-silencing potion. I totally made that up, haha! But it's a good idea, right? So don't go off wasting your Nightshade and Void salts to make up my mythical potion :D**

**Farkas loves Juheena with 99.999% of his capacity to love, but the other .0001% goes to you lovely readers! Plus, comments make Juheena purr! She's cute when she purrs. Ask Farkas.**

**Seeya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***I don't own Skyrim, but I own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Silently, Juheena crept up the ruined wooden stairs, taking extra care to get Anja over the missing boards safely. Anja seemed able to handle herself well though, and soon they were at the top in one piece.

"Your things are around here somewhere. Maybe I should look for mine while you look for yours!" Anja exclaimed in a whispered voice.

"Good plan, little fairy." Juheena then proceeded to pick the locks of various chests around the room, discovering many other people's things, but none of her own. Finally, coming to a large chest partially hidden behind a table and chairs, her heart skipped a beat. Oh please lady luck, Mistress Nocturnal, please let this hold my things.

She slipped the makeshift lockpick into the lock, and waited to feel the tumblers. This was one difficult lock. Surely the oblivious bandits couldn't have made it themselves. She picked for a few seconds longer, when to her disappointment, her makeshift pick snapped.

She exhaled slowly. What was she going to do? If she couldn't get to her things, she couldn't help these people. How would she free them all without some real picks? She rested her head against the large chest for a few moments, thinking. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Here, can you use these?" Anja showed her a handful of hair pins.

"Oh! Anja you're a genius!" Juheena plucked a pin from the girl's hands and began to work on the lock.

"My mamma got them for me for my birthday, and what better way to use them than here?"

Juheena paused, heart soaring. If only she had been like this little girl so many years ago….

She felt the tumblers release, and she slowly lifted the lid while holding her breath. The chest was filled to the brim with her armor, daggers, jewelry and potions. Lying on top of the heap was her Ebony Greatsword. She grabbed the sword enthusiastically and gave it a big kiss, which sent the girl into a fit of giggles.

Holding back laughter herself, she attempted to hush the girl, but it was too late. The door burst open, and in poured at least ten, fortunately under protected, bandits.

"Halt! Drop your weapons, Cat!"

Juheena pushed Anja behind her slowly and raised her sword, ready for a fight. "Not on your life, you worthless scum!" Juheena was seething. Anja was in danger, and all of those people's lives rested in her hands. Something she didn't intend to mess up. She calculated her approach.

If she went for the overweight one on the end, she could shove him into the line of bandits behind him, taking out at least four temporarily. Then she could focus on the most heavily armored one by exploiting the spot underneath his chest plate, running him through. There was half of them. The archer would come next, with a throwing dagger through the head. Almost done. She would turn around, slice the skinny ones in half with one wide arc, then the big one…well she would have to figure that out when the time game.

She then deftly executed her plans, though one of the bandits used as an Argonian bowling pin tried to pull a fast one on her. The big one came up from behind and plucked her up like a doll, and threw her against the door. Juheena was winded as she tried to stand up, and quickly fell back down. The Argonian bowling pin grabbed the dead archer's bow, and pinned her to the door with a shot to the shoulder.

As Juheena screamed out in pain, Anja took advantage of the bandit's misdirected attention and threw one of the Khajit's throwing daggers, hitting the big one straight in the back of the head. The Argonian, about to shoot Juheena again, staggered back as fast as he could, but was still caught under the big bandit's weight as he fell. Anja ran and stabbed him before he could escape and attack again.

With shaking hands, Juheena pulled the arrow from her shoulder while wincing and holding back whimpers of pain. "Anja," she muttered, "You're a hero."

Anja smiled. "You must have cleared this place out! There can't be any more of those buffoons around here, not after that display in the Entertainment Hall."

"So that's what they call it." Juheena mused bitterly. She walked over to the chest and filled her knapsack with her belongings, and putting on her Dark Brotherhood armor. She placed a handful of enchanted lockpicks in Anja's pocket, and then took a handful of her own.

"If these are enchanted, why do you have so many?" Anja asked as they made their way down the stairs with their newly re-acquired possessions.

"Well, I couldn't get the enchantment just right. They break after the lock has been picked, but if it hasn't opened something, it can't break. It's confusing, so I just left them the way they were." Juheena explained, picking the lock to the cage with two stronger women.

"What can we do?" The lovely Bosmer asked.

"Can you pick a lock? These picks will make it lots easier, even if you can't."

"I can, but my sister can't. I'll help you free prisoners, and she can help them retrieve their things. Any maybe find them some food…"

"Sounds great to me." Juheena handed the Bosmer a pile of picks, and together the three of them had half of the room completed in a few minutes. Women were hugging, sharing loaves of bread, and putting on dresses that the younger Bosmer had found. The room was joyful at the least. Broken faces wore smiles, health potions were given to women who had contracted diseases in their stay at the horrible establishment, and hope was restored.

But somehow, in the big group of people, a single bandit remained. He kept a low profile as he made his way through the throng of people, and finally made it up to the Khajit that had ruined his brother's business. She would pay.

He stabbed her through the gut, and she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, teeth bared in pain.

Then, for her, the room went black.

xOoOoOx

Vilkas stomped into Jorrvasker, grumbling something about damned cats, and boots, and maps. Farkas lifted his eyes curiously to his brother. "Where's Juheena?"

"I don't know. She ran off ahead of me and left me in the dust. She also took the map with her. I came back to get another. By Ysmir's beard, the girl can run."

Farkas's brow furrowed. "She's alone? " He rose from his chair, picking up a map off the table and grabbed his sword. "I'm comin'. I want to make sure she's ok."

"Fine by me." Vilkas replied, and together they were out the door and on their way to meet Juheena. Farkas couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. His Kitty-Kat, as he had lovingly called her since the first day, meant too much to him. Even if Vilkas clearly had a better chance at winning her affections, he still tried his hardest. He wasn't the sharpest sword in the forge and he knew it. Vilkas had an eloquent vocabulary, and knew everything about everything, it seemed to Farkas. All he could do was fight and stare off into space. Or preferably, into her eyes, or at her long fingers, or at her shapely curves…

An image popped into his head of Juheena that he quickly pushed out, feeling it's immediate effects on his groin. He knew what he felt for Juheena went far deeper than lust. She treated him as if she was equal to his brother, something nobody had ever done. That was why he felt he had to come. He had a bad feeling, deep in his stomach. He didn't know why, but he felt his lovely Kitty-Kat needed help. And he wanted to be the one to give it, not Vilkas.

**Author's Note**

**Ooooh! We have some suspense on our hands! **

**Please rate and tell us what you think! Farkas needs to know if he needs to polish his armor, or maybe read a book (or try). And of course Juheena loves tips on alchemy and sneaking. You could always tell Vilkas a joke! Maybe he will laugh! (Or smile…or at least something).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Anja saw it coming. She tried to yell out, but she was too late. The dagger went right through Juheena's middle, its deadly tip shining in the light through the folds of her robes.

She pushed violently through the crowds, and joined the kneeling women nearby. The same Bosmer that helped free the prisoners, Saveri, her name was, ran and tackled the renegade bandit. She punched him violently, one after the other, until he lay still. Anja could hear her ragged breaths from her spot as she lay Juheena's head in her lap. Saveri raised her arm up with a thumbs up sign towards Anja.

"She's alive," a Dunmer woman said. "I'm no expert at restoration magic, but I know enough to at least stop some of the bleeding."

"Please.." Anja said, running her fingers through Juheena's hair, biting her lip to hold back tears. Her new best friend was in trouble. Before the dark elf could do anything, the door burst open.

"Here we go again.." Anja groaned.

"What's going on here?" A thick Nord accent rang out. Anja looked at the two similar men, and recognized the wolf armor that the smaller of the two was wearing.

"Companions! Please, Juheena is hurt!" Anja called, relieved.

The bigger one appeared visibly shaken as he ran past the one in wolf armor, and kneeled before Juheena. "Kitty-Kat! Kitty-Kat, listen here, you're going to be alright. You hear me?" He chanted to her repeatedly as he took her in his big, strong arms. He cradled her, as he listened to Anja.

"She was stabbed after helping all these people…She's bleeding. We pulled out the dagger and wrapped her stomach to slow the blood, but it won't last her long. She needs serious help." Farkas himself held back panic as he cradled his precious Juheena. He called out to his brother to help the women, then gently lifted himself up, taking care not to jar the injured Khajit. "You'll be alright Kitty-Kat. I'll make sure you're right as rain.." He trailed off when she stirred.

xOoOoOx

Juheena blinked her eyes, then cried out as her stomach caught fire with searing, white hot pain. But she heard Farkas. Farkas was here. She forced her eyes open, and they met with his own icy blue ones. He was carrying her in his warm arms. His big, strong, muscly arms. My hero, she thought.

She was holding her stomach. She risked a look, lifting her hand slightly. It was drenched in blood. The metallic substance reached her nose, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Kitty-Kat," he cooed, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Hey Farky…" She trailed off as she passed out again. The last thing she saw before total blackness was him reaching down with his lips and kissing her nose.

xOoOoOx

Farkas made his way back to Jorrvaskr in record time, almost as fast as Juheena herself had gotten to the cave. He kicked open the doors and called to Tilma, the elderly maid. She would know what to do. She had patched up so many broken arms, severe lacerations, burns, and otherwise battered and beaten Companions, she would most certainly know what to do.

Anja had followed him back, easily keeping his pace. She opened the door for him, and then ran in ahead. Tilma came running, and the little girl filled her in as Farkas took Juheena downstairs, to the living quarters.

"Anja," Tilma began, "I'll need your help." Anja nodded and shooed Farkas out of the room, then turned to help disrobe their patient.

The wound shined brightly in the light, blood pouring freely since the clothes it had clotted to had been ripped away. Tilma instructed Anja to get a health potion in Juheena's mouth, to aid in the restoration process. Thinking quickly, she poured a mixture of wheat and crushed blue mountain flowers into a container of alcohol, and rubbed it over the wound. As she disinfected, the wound began to clot again as the mountain flowers healed some of the laceration. She turned her on her back and repeated the process. She then washed the blood out of the soft fur, and gently wrapped her stomach.

Anja propped her head up on a pillow and pulled a quilt over her body. Tilma turned to her and said gently, "Well done, child. Is your mother or father a healer?"

Anja smiled, "No, but I like to read a lot. I've even read up on restoration magic! I've never tried it though."

Tilma smiled, "I'll go and get some fresh linens for the girl. You can tell Farkas he can come see her now. The poor boy has practically been clawing at the door." She chuckled.

Tilma left, and Anja stepped outside the room, searching for Farkas. He was nowhere to be seen in the halls, so she decided to look for him. She peeked through the set of doors, but only succeeded in agitating a very unwelcoming woman wearing a helmet. The second door revealed a tall, red haired Nord, who yelped in surprise at the intrusion while she was changing. Anja decided that the scantily clad red head was her favorite of the two. At least she didn't call her a "Rotten Skeever Carcass", like the first. How rude.

She had better luck in the second set of doors, as she recognized the sword propped against the doorway. Forgoing knocking, she opened the door. Farkas sat on a stool in the corner, his head buried in his hands. He looked up when she came in, and she swore the big guy was crying.

She chose to ignore it out of pity, because she understood. This guy loved his "Kitty-Kat" as he called her. It was sweet.

"Juheena is fine. She's not awake yet, but she is all patched up." She offered a smile, and the man smiled back.

"Thanks." He said, grateful. Anja could tell he wasn't a man of many words.

"Does she know you love her?" The question surprised Farkas, and he thought for a moment. He tried to form the words but he couldn't. He had tried to tell her so many times, but Vilkas stole her away quite often.

Anja took the silence for a no. "Tell her, you big dope!"

Farkas chuckled. "It ain't that simple kid. I got some competition…." He trailed off.

The girl came and pulled herself up onto one of the barstools. "Why? That guy that looks like you?"

"Yeah, my twin brother Vilkas. He's real smart. He ain't slow like me. He likes to talk. I don't. I ain't good with words..I don't think I could tell her how much I loved her even if I did have all Vilkas's words.."

"That's a load of Horker guts, if you ask me." Anja said bluntly.

Farkas looked at her. Even the kid was smarter than he was. Great. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, she told me about you. I have never heard the name 'Vilkas' before. But, Farkas I know as a muscly, handsome man, with ice blue eyes and long brown hair. She also said that you were warm and kind, and you were the first to accept her here. You were honorable, strong, and funny. She totally likes you. She wouldn't shut up about you. Those words, by the way, are straight from her mouth. Also, are you aware that she refers to you as 'Farky-Warky'? " As Anja talked, Farkas smiled, then laughed. "Go see her!" Anja got up, pulled him off the stool, and shoved him out the door.

Farkas took her advice, and headed toward his lovely Kitty-Kat. He liked this Anja girl.

xOoOoOx

Juheena woke to her hand being squeezed affectionately. She didn't open her eyes, for she wanted to savor the feeling. Her keen cat senses smelled Farkas, her favorite Werewolf. She had discovered this fact a few weeks ago, while on a mission to fight the Silver Hand. She had gotten herself trapped, and they ambushed while he was alone. She had panicked, positive she had gotten her Farkas killed.

As she screamed and pulled on the bars, he transformed. Bones broke and reformed, clothes tore, claws and teeth grew, until he was in Beast Form. She watched in awe as he dispatched every single one of them with one swipe, then disappeared. Her cage doors opened, and she kicked at one of the corpses.

A giggle escaped her throat when Farkas came in , completely naked, his face bright red under the dirt and war-paint. He quickly snatched up a shield and covered himself, but not before she got an eyeful. And boy was it a nice eyeful. He sure was well endowed.

She smiled, revealing her as awake. Damn, she was enjoying her memories. She opened her eyes, and there was Farkas, his face inches from her own.

"Kitty-Kat.." He cooed, cupping her face with his big, strong, rugged hands. She reached her own hands up and placed them on top of his, and her smile grew.

"Hey Farky…How's it goin'?" They both chuckled, but Juheena quickly learned that this was a bad idea. Farkas jumped, unsure what to do or how to fix it.

"Farkas, calm down, it's alright." She smiled. She pulled his hands into her own.

"Juheena…." He looked torn, as if deciding whether to say something. He continued, "I've been thinkin'.."

Filling in his second pause, she responded, "Farkas, remember what happened last time you tried that…"

Laughing, he teased, "Hey, keep that up and I'll rip out one of those earrings!"

"You wouldn't!" Juheena shot back, holding back laughter as not to disturb her wound a second time.

"Yeah you're right…" His face fell again, and Juheena started to worry. He obviously had something weighing heavily on his chest. His very hard, very hairy chest.

"Farkas, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna tell you somethin'..But I don't know what you will say.." Juheena looked at him in confusion, but he continued before she could say anything. He decided to put all of his cards on the table, and go for broke.

"Ever since I saw you in the Bannered Mare, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The way you moved, the way you talked, the way you laughed, it was all….well… like I was drunk with everything about you. I invited you to Jorrvaskr hoping you would want to join and I could see you again. I couldn't get enough of you. It was like being addicted to Skooma. But Vilkas likes you too, I can tell. And I thought as long as I had him as competition, you would never choose me. I'm like mud compared to him…" He paused for a breath. "I love you. I love you Kitty-Kat."

All of his words came out in a rush. It took Juheena a moment to sort through them all. It was too good to be true. Surely this was a pain induced hallucination. She decided to run with it, for it was one hallucination she never wanted to end.

"Kiss me Farkas." She said simply. Let's see how far this hallucination would go.

Slowly, he leaned over her, hands propping himself up, being extra careful not to cause her any pain. His face hovered over hers for a moment, looking in her eyes. Searching for any doubts. He found none. Slowly he curled her hair around his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted sweet, and he found himself intoxicated with her taste instantly. He had to have more. His tongue sought entrance, which she granted eagerly. She ran his hands through his hair, stopping to cup his neck and hold him close, never wanting to let go.

The kiss broke for air, but Juheena was the one to dive back in. Farkas's tongue ran up and down her sharp teeth, exploring every inch of her delicious mouth.

"I've been waiting for so long.." Juheena said into his mouth.

Farkas pulled back and looked at her, smiling ruefully. "Me too Kitty-Kat."

"I love you, Farkas." Her eyes shone with happiness.

"I love you too Juheena." He gently scooted her over, and crawled under the covers with her. He held her close, taking extra care not to hurt her in any way. As she pressed against him, smelling his comforting scent, she said, "Maybe I should get stabbed more often if this is what happens…"

"Don't even think about it."

**Author's Note**

**Woohoo! They're in love! *Smoochy smoochy* Smutty goodness is ahead in the forecast, so watchout!**

**Reviews are always welcome, and make everyone's favorite werewolf smile. Ew…whoever in the back said Jacob Black needs to be lynched.**

**Seeya next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, so this chapter may be a little shorter than usual, but it's just a tie-in to the next part.**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Unable to sit around doing nothing, Juheena only lasted a few days confined to bed. But Farkas and Anja almost never left her side, keeping her in good spirits. Even Vilkas talked with her for a while after he returned from taking care of the women, returning them home safely or paying their fares for an inn at which to stay. Juheena started to realize that what Farkas said was true. Vilkas did care for her, despite his snark. It made her uncomfortable being helpless, but he made no move. They only spoke.

"What you did was incredible. Even alone...Which was stupid. Next time you're with me, you aren't going anywhere." Vilkas warned.

"Hmph." Juheena replied noncommittally. She would do as she damn well pleased.

She was relieved when Farkas came in and took over Vilkas's empty spot after he had gone. She reached her hand out, waiting for him to take it. He obliged with a warm smile, his eyes brightening.

"Guess what Kitty-Kat? A courier came with this today for you. He almost wouldn't let me have it, insisting that it was "for your hands only"". He mocked the courier, making Juheena laugh. Thankfully her wound was almost healed, so there was less pain.

"Lemme see!" Juheena made a grab for it. Farkas was not compact, and even sitting down he was still a challenge to overtake, especially while bedridden. Finally he surrendered the fight, and let Juheena have her letter. She pulled his head down and placed her lips firmly on his before opening it up.

What she saw made her heart lurch. The letter read:

Dearest Juheena,

Oh, darling! We have missed you such here at the Sanctuary. Arnbjorn absolutely will not shut his mouth about his 'precious daughter". It's funny really, the dog missing his little kitty. Oh well, this letter is not only a social call. Cicero insists upon seeing you, "Listener". If I hear that word one more time I shall rip his teeth out one by one and feed them to my precious pet Lis. I've never understood your fear of Lis, she is such a sweet spider. I trained her myself! Alas, I have written this letter to warn you of Cicero's rampage. He has been searching for you for ages, wailing like a madman about "The listener" and "jester hats" and some rubbish about "Charles the Talking Pumpkin". The man is as loony as Sheogorath if you ask me. I digress, you just have to return to us soon! The sanctuary is nowhere near as fun without you batting Cicero around like a ragdoll.

Hail Sithis,

Babette

Juheena was overjoyed to hear from her family. She smiled. Babs was still the same, even down to that damnable frost spider she named Lis, for some ungodly reason. How did she even tell it was a girl spider? Who in their right mind would ever get that close?

Folding up the letter slowly, she looked at Farkas. She saw his curious eyes reading hers.

"Well?" He asked innocently. Juheena batted him across the face with the folded letter and stuck it in her nightstand, planning to destroy it. "It was an old friend! I hadn't heard from… Aeris in such a long time! She was a friend of mine, a thief in the Thieves Guild. A long time ago…" Juheena strung her lie easily. Aeris was real, but she had only met the woman as an acquaintance. The brotherhood and thieves guild sometimes had to cooperate, due to their ties through Delvin Mallory. And then there was Karliah, the Nightingale who had become the leader of the guild, taking Mercer's place after he was brought to justice.

But her secrets were threatening to be revealed. Something that she was in immediate danger from if Cicero came knocking on the door looking for his Listener. She would have to do something to prevent that…but what? She pushed the thought out of her mind. Cicero was too crazy to find her, at least not for a while. He would probably insist upon checking underneath everyone's bed first before even setting foot outside the Sanctuary.

"Hey Farkas….go get me a sweet roll." Farkas grunted, holding back a smirk. She was nicer when she was helpless.

"Yes, mistress."

"Damn right." Juheena grinned. She watched Farkas leave, eying his muscles from underneath his thin tunic. She couldn't wait to get better.

xOoOoOx

Later that evening, all of the Companions were holed up underground, trying to find some warmth from the storm that blew in that afternoon. Rain battered Jorrvaskr, hail pelted the shutters, and thunder shook the ground.

Anja had sent Farkas upstairs to get some more firewood, then proceeded to lock the door behind him. Juheena chunked a wooden spoon at her head, which she dodged.

"Hey! Don't be like that! He has taken up _all _of your time. I deserve ten minutes." Anja huffed, making Juheena shake her head. "I want to ask you something. Why does Farkas call you 'Kitty-Cat'? I mean….the guy looks like he's ready to beat someone's head in. Isn't that a little…"

"Odd?" Juheena filled in. "Farkas may be a little intimidating…But he's sweet. The opposite of his brother, that's for sure. I mean, Farkas is the reason I'm here. We met about two months ago, but I swear I fell in love the instant I saw him."

As storybook sounding as it was, it was true. Juheena and Farkas fit together like puzzle pieces. A big, handsome piece, and a small, slightly fuzzy piece. She remembered after speaking with Kodlak and being accepted into the Companions, Farkas had shown her to her room.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people. They push us to be our best" Farkas explained, after being called an ice-brain by the saucy red-head. He led her to her room, which she shared with a few other women and men. "This is where you'll stay. Just find an empty bed and fall in it." He offered her a smile, welcoming her.

"Thank you, Farkas." His eyes lingered in hers for just a second too long, and he blushed as he hurriedly added, "I've got some work that needs doing, if you like." Juheena accepted while thinking, this guy is going to be wrapped around my finger so fast…

After she had completed a few missions from Aela, Vilkas started offering her jobs. It seemed she was worthy in his eyes finally, after proving herself time and time again. It was then that she started inviting Farkas out on missions with her. They spent weeks at a time together, seeing no one but each other. On cold nights in the snowy mountains, they would hole up together in a cave together, Farkas clinging to her fur for warmth. It was now, after his romantic confession, that she realized that it meant as much to him as it meant to her.

Anja noisily faked a yawn. "How mushy." Juheena was slightly miffed at being interrupted from her thoughts, something that seemed to happen to her quite often, and searched through the nightstand for something to throw at her. "Oh, no. That won't be necessary. Its romantic and all, but it's straight out of a romance novel. I mean, 'love at first sight'. That sounds like a big pile to me."

"That's a load, coming from a Nord. It takes you about five minutes to decide to marry someone, yet you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Well, that's true." Anja started picking at the blanket on Juheena's bed before she got up and started pacing. Juheena sensed the tension in the air, and scooted over, patting the empty space on her bed. Anja came over and sat down, then proceeded to return to picking at the blanket.

"That poor blanket never saw you coming…" Anja pulled the Khajit's tail in response.

"Shut it. There's a reason I wanted to be alone with you. " They heard a knocking on the door.

"Juheena? Is everyth-" Farkas was cut off by Anja yelling, "GO AWAY FARKY- WARKY SMOOCHIE PUFFS"

Juheena burst with laughter at the thought of the look on Farkas's face. They heard Farkas continue on down the hall, mumbling to himself.

"That was mean." Juheena teased.

"It was warranted. I mean really? Farky-Warky? Why not Pumpkin pie cheeks? Crème puff? Your Smoochie bear?"

"All right, fine. Point taken. No more pet names when you're around. Now tell me what's on your mind? Tilma is going to have to knit me a new blanket.."

Anja sat silent for a few minutes, bolstering her courage. "Well okay. I lied to you. About my family. I… well I don't really have one. I had escaped from Honorhall when I was plucked from the road by those bandits." Anja avoided Juheena's eyes, apprehensive about what she would find there. Long seconds passed, her heart rate increasing. She could almost feel the bed shaking with each heartbeat. Finally she got an answer.

"I'm sorry Anja. Honorhall… well I can understand why you would want to leave there."

"You can't send me back! Please, Juheena. Let me stay here, I can be a healer and help Tilma!"

Juheena smiled. "It is not my call, little fairy. But I can guarantee that you will never return to Honorhall. I have a house here in Whiterun. You can always stay with me. And if Kodlak lets you stay here, which I'm sure he will, then you will have beat out Farkas and Vilkas for the youngest companions to ever join!"

Anja hugged Juheena, while exclaiming, "Thank you! Thank you! You're my best friend! I've never had a friend as good as you!"

It was then that Aela came and picked the lock, letting Farkas in.

Patting the end of the bed, Anja said, "Come join us Farky-Smoochie-Huggy-Kissy.." She was cut off by a mouth full of sweetroll, earning Farkas a dirty look from a very serious little girl.

"Don't mind if I do."

**Author's note:**

**So I figured I had to explain myself about the pet names. Farkas and Juheena were like bestest-estest-estet buddies, you know BFF'S and all that jazz. My best guy friend and I have goofy names for each other, and so I kind of inserted that into the story. It's less of a romantic name and more of a tease towards each other, though it does become more of a term of endearment as their relationship progresses.**

**And also, welcome the newest Companion, Anja! *puts on party hat***

**Thank you to all of my readers, and those of you who commented! I appreciate hints and tips! Also, thanks to all of my readers from Sweden! I was surprised that you Swedes almost beat out my homeland, Germany!**

**Seeya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

The next morning, Juheena slipped out of bed as gently and quietly as she could, gazing back and looking affectionately at the empty space left where she had once lain between her warm werewolf, and sweet Anja. She retrieved the letter from Babette, reading it over a few times more, then threw it remorsefully into the hearth. She did not know how much longer she would have to wait before seeing her family, but Cicero threw a wrench in the works completely.

She warmed her hands by the fire, contemplating peacefully. She heard Farkas get up, and she turned to watch him stumble towards her, still half asleep. Smiling, Juheena took his hands and sat him down, then placed herself in his lap. He started stroking her fur, something her cat side enjoyed immensely. She hugged his chest to hers tightly, felling completely at ease for the first time in ages. No dragons, no missions, just her and her beloved werewolf, warm by the fire. She couldn't help feeling like she had her own little family there, in that very room.

The moment, naturally, didn't last very long.

They heard a huge commotion coming from upstairs Jorrvaskr, and Farkas growled. "It's Vilkas. He's hurt." Juheena jumped up, and ran out the door with Farkas close behind. They opened the door, and were greeted by the bloody mess that lay beyond.

"Vilkas!" Farkas ran to meet his brother, surveying the damage. Vilkas's leg was gashed severely, most of his thigh bone was visible in the void where his armor once was. It appeared like it had been…chewed off.

"There was a dragon." He managed in between breaths. The Companions shared a glance. Aela came in with Anja in tow, bringing the news that Tilma was out of town to get healing supplies from Riften.

"I know how to fix it!" Anja exclaimed excitedly. "I read this book once, about the magical residue left in dragon-induced wounds. There is a special mixture that you can use to counter the effects, that also makes it heal faster."

Anja searched around the kitchen for a few moments, finally coming out with a Rock Warbler egg. "Juheena, you are the alchemy ingredient capital of Skyrim, I need some ice wraith teeth, a pinch of fire salts, and a handful of ground blue mountain flowers."

Juheena fished around in her Apothecary's satchel, pulling out the requested reagents. Aela cleaned out the wound with fresh, cold water as she was instructed. The rest of the companions watched as Anja cracked the egg into a bowl, then throwing a pinch of fire salts. She waited for them to stop fizzling, then added the blue mountain flowers. She mashed into a poultice before finally adding the ice wraith teeth. Anja then turned to Vilkas, who sat there holding back a long string of curse words for the girl's benefit. Glancing at the wound, she grimaced, then handed the poultice to Aela.

"Here. I'm not touching a bone while it's still attached to muscle." Aela took the mixture, then paused herself, but a groan from Vilkas pushed her forward. She spread it around the torn skin first, both hearing and feeling the icy hot relief as it counteracted the dragon's damaging residual Magika. She then started spreading it in the rather large hole left behind.

"That's going to leave an ugly scar…" Aela mumbled to herself, not realizing she had said it out loud.

Farkas and Juheena had to restrain him, for he lunged at his caregiver. "I know that! Little wench!" Farkas looked ashamed for his brother's words. Aela almost let a tear fall, but she was too proud and strong. She slammed the bowl on the table, then marched out of Jorrvaskr, taking a large axe with her.

"I pity the unfortunate soul who gets in _her _way." Anja joked, trying to lighten the mood. She moved to pick up the remaining medicine herself, but Farkas waved her away, fearing for the girl's safety at the moment.

"Why don't you two ladies go shopping…or whatever it is that you like to do." He suggested, and Juheena took Anja by the hand.

"Come on little fairy, let's go track down my horse. I'm sure she feels lonely, I haven't ridden in almost a week!"

With the child and his lovely Khajit gone, he resumed Aela's previous job. "What was that all about, brother? Aela said nothing wrong…we all have scars… we're Companions."

Vilkas sighed. "I am sorry, brother. I suppose I was just tired and delirious from the pain. That little girl is quite astute for someone so young."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Farkas teased, wrapping his brother's leg. "Maybe she can even help you grow some of the skin back somehow."

"I noticed you holding Juheena rather close." Vilkas noted.

Farkas drew in a breath, before simply nodding. "I was."

"You have claimed her, then?"

He hadn't. Not officially. But he wasn't going to let his brother know that. "Yes." Never had he lied to his brother before. It felt strange.

"Oh well then. There will be others, I suppose." He looked crestfallen, but tried to disguise it as tiredness. He yawned, then stumbled off the table. Farkas helped him to his room, then left him to his thoughts. Smiling, he decided to go find the ladies. Ironically, he too felt like he had another family. A lovely woman to call his own, and a child whom he hoped to call his own someday. She needed to be raised, and why not by her closest friend and himself? She was only around ten, he guessed. She had told him that she was almost 13, but he knew better. He had overheard her confession to Juheena the previous night.

As he walked down the pathway leading to the shops, he noted an odd flash of red. It looked like…. A jester. In Whiterun? He banished the thought. Bards and entertainment, yes. But there were few actual Jesters in Skyrim. Even the very few had come directly from Cyrodil. He shrugged it off, thinking it must have been a trick of the eye, or a child running past.

What he didn't realize, was that he was being watched by said 'trick of the eye."

xXOoOXx

After brushing and petting Juheena's horse, Agates, they went to Breezehome, her house in Whiterun. After trying on every single amulet Juheena owned, she started going through her bookshelves. She pulled out a copy of 'The Lusty Argonian Maid, and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Juheena! Look what I found! I'm showing Farkas!" Juheena rolled her eyes, not realizing the incriminating evidence the girl had. It was then Farkas came through the door.

Juheena smiled brightly, reaching up onto her toes to kiss Farkas. "You smell good.." she murmured into his neck. Anja stood back, scheming. She picked out one very juicy verse from the book and read it aloud: 'Crantius Colto: Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here. Polish my spear.

Lifts-Her-Tail: But it is huge! It could take me all night!'

Juheena lunged at the girl, but she was ready and ran up the steps and locked herself in Lydia's room. She leaned against the door, then slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

"You little Rotten Skeever Carcass." Juheena grumbled.

"I get that a lot." Was the response she received.

Juheena looked up at Farkas, who had a huge grin plastered on his face. She felt like batting it off. "What." She said in a monotone, not meaning it as a question.

"My little minx. How naughty." He teased, crossing his arms. She was about to reply, when she heard Anja call out, "Remember there is still a child in the house."

Smirking, Farkas retorted, "It's rather difficult to forget you." Anja kicked the door, banging Juheena's head. Farkas laughed, which earned him a kick in the shin.

After a while, they settled down and Farkas cooked supper. Juheena was genuinely surprised he could cook. They sat at the table in the corner, eating tomato soup and an Apple pie Farkas cooked. Anja and Farkas ate almost all of it, leaving Juheena only a small slice, which she had an intense fork battle with Farkas over.

But before she could take a decedent bite, Irileth ran in. "Juheena! You must come quickly! There's another dragon attacking in Morthal. The Dragonborn has been called."

Another adventure. She couldn't wait to tackle it.

***Author's note***

**We're finally getting into some more action! My sincerest thanks to all of my readers. I love you guys! This story has had over 1000 people read it! Look at me, oozing over my tiny little fame ;D**

**Seeya Next time! There will be some major secrets revealed in the next chapter! It will also be much longer, so it may take me a few days to update. Taa-taa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

***Warning* Rating goes up in this chapter. ***

**Don't worry, it's not that bad. Not yet anyway. **

Farkas knew the peace wouldn't last. It never did for a Companion. That's why he leapt up and helped Juheena suit up in her black armor, then fetched her ebony sword for her. Irileth sorted through her bag, making sure she had all she needed. After she heard the story about Anja's Dragon Salve, as it had been named, she requested the girl make her a few bottles just in case. It turned out to be a wise idea.

"I want to come!" Anja exclaimed. Farkas laid his hand on her shoulder gently, and shook his head. "Sorry kid. It's too dangerous." Anja huffed, then stomped upstairs, intent on reading through all of Juheena's smutty novels. Not that she would belay that fact to the Khajit, she would only move them or hide them better. She couldn't have that, how else would she occupy herself in a way she shouldn't?

Juheena strode out the door, Irileth and Farkas in tow. They marched from Whiterun, intent on heading to Morthal before the whole city was a pile of ashes.

For hours they pursued the billowing smoke from the West. "I hope we aren't too late." Irileth lamented.

Juheena strode ahead, face stoic. She knew it had to be done. So why was she so horrified? Being Dragonborn, Juheena technically was a dragon. And ever since the dragon that attacked Whiterun had been killed, she still sensed its presence. She knew when she killed a dragon soul she trapped it within herself somewhere. The thought of having souls of great, honorable beasts trapped like caged dogs made her almost sorrowful. She dreamed of the dragon sometimes. She heard him speak to her. His spirit was broken, defeated.

Sighing, Juheena realized that it was her duty as the Dragonborn to save these people. The Monks on High Hrothgar made it clear that her destiny was to defeat Alduin, a fact backed by their leader, Paarthurnax, a dragon who formerly served Alduin. But the dragons were only bound to his power. It was not as if they were attacking innocents of their own free will. Juheena's heart only grew heavier as the town of Morthal came into view. The dragon circled overhead, waiting.

She drew her sword, and then heard her followers do the same. She stood for a minute gazing at the dragon she was about to destroy. It was a shame. His scales shone brightly in the sun as his graceful wings pumping against the air. His eyes shone a bright blue, something her feline eyesight picked up on instantly. She could see his eyes burning with intelligence and personality, similar to Paarthurnax. Juheena considered the wise, ancient dragon a close friend. Technically, they were brother and sister. Two Dovah. They debated together, discussed together, and if a blizzard shook High Hrothgar, he shielded her with his wings so they could continue their convorsations.

Every time she defeated a dragon, she knew it hurt him. Yet Paarthurnax understood her own feelings of being connected to the dragon. A dragon could never die. Even Delphine, leader of the Blades, had told her that. So when they are wrenched from their mortal bodies, their spirit has to go somewhere. Whether Sovrngarde until they would be resurrected, or in this case, being connected with the Dragonborn's own soul, they never truly went away.

Irileth's mouth dropped to the ground, when she heard Juheena whispering to herself. It was if she was talking to the dragon. If she was shocked then, she nearly had a fit when the dragon dropped not ten feet in front of her.

The dragon's bright eyes trained themselves on Juheena. The ground vibrated with his great heartbeat. Farkas watched in awe as Juheena walked up and gently placed a gloved hand on the dragon's snout.

"_Drem Yol Lok, briinah Kaaz." _ Hail from the sky, my Khajit sister.

The dragon's voice boomed, causing the ground to shake. Juheena whispered, "Drem Yol Lok, brit Dovah."

"I have a message for you, _mal dovah. _Paarthurnax requests your presence _Mohnaven, _at the Throat of the World."

"Of course I will honor his wishes to visit him again. He is quite good company." Irileth and Farkas stood there, dumbstruck. Farkas being even more so than usual.

"Honor to you, _briinah. _May Akatoshguide your steps." And with that, the dragon shimmered for a moment, then disappeared.

Irileth was fuming. "What was that? Why did you not slay the beast, instead of having a little chat with it? Who is 'Paarthurnax'? I demand you tell me at once!" Farkas, instead of tossing out questions, approached Juheena, somewhat timidly, and took her hands in his. "What was that Kitty-Kat? That was…"

"I know Farkas. I know. I haven't been completely honest with you. You see...well I have a close friend. His name is, as you have heard, Paarthurnax. He's a dragon." She watched Farkas's eyes, fearing judgement. But there was none.

"Okay. I guess we gotta go see him then." Juheena felt like planting her lips on his and giving his the biggest kiss she could muster. Farkas always just went with the flow, accepting things as they came. Maybe she would be able to share her past with him. Just maybe. Irileth, however had other plans at the moment.

"We most certainly will not! Juheena, this is nonsense! We are not—"

"Please, Irileth. Please understand. He is on our side. This dragon is infinitely wise, and not bloodthirsty like Alduin. He will help us, at the very least as a favor to me." She cut off Irileth's rant, which didn't make the Dunmer happy, but she grunted in defeat.

"Fine. But I will be the one saving your skin from becoming a chew toy for a dragon if this goes awry." She then marched into Morthal, where Jarl Balgruuf had instructed her to stay for a few days to help survey the damage, and go about repairing it.

"Goodbye." She threw over her shoulder before she was out of earshot.

"Well. At least she's in a good mood today." Farkas noted.

"Come on Farkas. We have a long walk ahead of us."

xXOoOXx

When the sun started to fall a few hours later, Juheena and Farkas started to look for a place to make camp. But everywhere seemed to have wolves, flooding from the recent rain, or just about everything else to deter a camper. But luckily for the traveling Companions, there was a small inn called the Flying Witch's Tavern. Juheena grinned, the thought of a fresh green apple and some mead was too good to pass up. Hand in hand, Juheena and Farkas entered the tavern, which was larger than it looked. There was a second story balcony with rooms lining the far wall. There was also rooms available on the bottom floor, though it was much more noisy. There was a bard in the corner who couldn't hit a note if he threw a bear at it, and the tavern wench was propositioning everyone in sight. Juheena clung to her werewolf, eyeing the offensive woman, a threat visible in her eyes.

The bartender looked up with a friendly smile and offered them a drink, which Farkas gladly ordered.

"We would also like a room please. Preferably one in a quieter area.." Juheena hinted.

"Of course. Our upstairs rooms are considerably more peaceful, we don't allow the bard to bother our poor sleeping patrons…" Juheena smiled and gladly handed him 15 septims, a little extra for the quieter room. He accepted the tip and thanked her, then offered her a shiny green apple that she had been eyeing.

"Here. On the house." Juheena excepted it gladly with a thank you, and bit into it noisily. She followed Farkas up to their room, which turned out to be down a previously hidden wall. It was much darker.

"Oh! The tavern is built into the side of this mountain. No wonder it seemed so small on the outside."

Farkas remained silent as they entered the room and shut the door. He watched her intently as she stripped off her armor and stood there, rifling through her bag for a dress. Her tail swung slightly with the movement of her body, as did her breasts move in an enticing way. Farkas swallowed and looked away, pretending to search for something himself. As it turned out, he had to put his bag in his lap anyway to hide a growing erection.

His eyes trained on her stomach, dusted gently with soft fur, and moved up to her breasts, hidden by a cloth bra. It was chilly in the room, so her nipples were outlined through the thin fabric. Farkas was both relieved and dearly disappointed when she slid a blue silk dress over her body, covering his view.

He got up and picked out a silver circlet and gently placed it on her head. She loved jewelry of all kinds, and Farkas frequently came back to her with rings and necklaces, and her favorite, circlets. She grabbed his hands, swinging them back and forth. Then the tavern wench knocked on the door.

"I've brought your mead." She was a Breton. Great. Every Breton woman she had come in contact with had absolutely no restraint in playing with claimed men. Her tail fuzzed up in annoyance, earning her an odd look from Farkas. In his defense, it did look funny.

He opened the door, and there she stood, cleavage bared, stopping only a hair's width shy of showing off the entire package. Her dress had a slit up the side that could show her bellybutton, and her smooth, sculpted rear end was visible.

Juheena shoved past her man, and grabbed the drinks. "Here's your tip: stop being a whore and get a real job, instead of preying on men who have been spoken for." She put emphasis on the last two words, before violently slamming the door.

Farkas looked at her in bewilderment, before saying, "You think that I would….?"

He looked absolutely wounded. "Oh, Farkas. I'm sorry. I am so tired of seeing women doing that by choice, after…" She trailed off. Well, she had spilled the proverbial can of beans.

"Tell me, love." Farkas prodded gently.

She sighed, readying herself. "I haven't talked about this in years. My parents were Skooma dealers. Not just ones who sold the occasional shipment, or acquired a few bottles as a favor. They had a big time Skooma ring back in Elsweyr. Only one day, dearest daddy didn't get a shipment. Pirates had looted everything he had ordered, and some clients weren't happy that they didn't get their goods. So they mobbed him, and killed half of his workers, including his caravan. He lost everything." She paused, thinking.

"So we got pretty poor. I don't remember much, I was a kitten. Mom wasn't really too happy about losing her Skooma, as she was an addict. She blamed my father. They couldn't buy more, because we were completely broke. So their only solution was to sell me. Their daughter." She chuckled darkly. "Can you imagine? Selling your daughter?"

Farkas was quiet, lost in his thoughts, trying to sort this out. They had sold her. His precious Juheena. They _sold _her.

He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair, and warming her chilled body."I'm sorry Juheena."

"Well Farkas, I'm not done." Her stomach clenched. Was she really about to tell him? Was she ready for him to know about the Brotherhood?

"What is it?" He looked in her eyes. That made her realize that no, she was not ready to tell him. If this made her weak, she would accept it. She couldn't stand driving him off, her beloved Farkas.

"Um..well.." She decided with something safe. She wouldn't lie. "I was raised by a werewolf. He found me, and became my adoptive father. That was why I accepted you so easily. I was used to it." She offered him a smile. She wouldn't mention Arnbjorn's name, as he used to be a companion. Farkas might recognize him and where he went, and link that with Juheena.

Farkas smiled. "I knew there was something." But then he stopped, and something came over his eyes. It was…revelation, an event that Farkas didn't experience too often. Apparently he had put two and two together about something. She was nervous as to what it was.

"You said that your parents sold you…. They sold you to a place like where we rescued Anja from, didn't they?" She nodded, casting her eyes down. So now he knew, she was a sex slave. Used parts.

To her surprise, Farkas picked her up and lay her gently on the bed. He looked into her eyes, and she saw no disgust, no judgment. Just her Farkas, accepting as always. Her heart swelled with love, and he kissed her gently as he placed himself beside her, pulling her on top of him.

Looking down, Juheena beamed at Farkas, his stubbly face radiating adoration, and she started pulling at the strings on his tunic. She lifted it over his head, and ran her hands down his chest, brushing over his nipples gently, causing him to shudder.

She whispered to him, "I love you Farkas."

"I love you too." She leaned down and licked and suckled at his nipples, teasing and tugging, then started moving down. Keeping her eyes on his, she reached into his tunic, and pulled out his hard member, gazing at it admirably.

"It's bigger than I remember." She teased, before taking him in her mouth, taking care not to catch him on her teeth. An inhuman growl rumbled from his chest, and he threw his head back, shaking with pleasure.

"I've thought about this so much.." He panted, as she ran her tongue over his tip. He fought to gain control of the wolf in his head, forcing it to remain dormant. The last thing he wanted was for it to take over, for him to take Juheena with force and hurting her. He never wanted to cause her any harm.

Stilling her movements before he spent himself so quickly, he took her soft chin in his hands. Guiding her back up his chest, he rewarded her when she reached the top with a slow, leisurely, yet at the same time forceful kiss. She returned it with enthusiasm, her tongue dancing with his, fighting for dominance.

His hands cupped her rear, then moved up her belly to her breasts, and squeezed through her dress with his strong hands. He was given his own reward, when she moaned in his mouth, granting him the power to win the fight over tongues.

"Oh Farkas…Farkas…" she mewled as he reached under her dress, and placed his fingers on the moist patch on her panties. Rubbing it slowly, he reached up and pulled away the offensive garment, throwing it off the bed. Rubbing her special spot over and over again, he coaxed sounds from her that nearly made him come instantly, hands free.

Then, his mind started clouding. He flipped her over, climbing on top of her, and pulled her dress over her head. He fought for a few seconds to unhook her bra, then it shared the airborne fate of her other undergarment.

Juheena noticed the gentleness left his touch, and was replaced with a hunger. A predatory hunger. She became frightened. She loved Farkas, truly. She wanted nothing more than to share her body with him. But he was scaring her. It was like he wasn't in control. She wanted to make love with her Farkas, not be forcefully taken by his unrestrained wolf spirit. Visions of being dragged into a dark room and being taken advantage of in a whore house flooded her mind.

"Farkas! Farkas please!" She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look In her frantic eyes. In a few seconds he slowed to a stop, his eyes focusing again. He blinked, and then started apologizing.

"Juheena, love, I'm sorry… I lost control, I never meant to hurt you… Please, please understand…" He was stroking her fur gently, while mumbling in a hushed tone his apologies. He was ashamed.

"Farkas…." She started to reassure him, her heart breaking at her poor Farkas's attempts at fixing what he had done. He was planting kisses everywhere, stroking and explaining, in a desperate state of worry.

She petted his hair, offering him a small smile, and kissed his lips. "I love you." He kissed her nose, making her whiskers twitch at the tickling sensation. "And I love you, Kitty Cat."

"I want to try again." She said, running her fingers down his neck. He stopped her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry…I can't hurt you."

He got up, dressing himself as Juheena watched sadly from the bed. He leaned down and kissed her again, before leaving the room.

She lay there for a long while, mulling over how to get him to make love to her again, before slowly falling into a fitful sleep.

xXOoOXx

Farkas sat at a barstool, finishing off pint after pint of ale. Despite his best attempts, he lost control. Damn. Now he was wishing for her soft touch, her voice in his ear, begging for him to pleasure her more… All traces of the wolf gone. He sighed. Maybe he would have to feed first next time, and quell the wolf's hunger. Then he could stay coherent through hours of passionate lovemaking with his beloved Juheena.

He looked up when he saw a flash of red, just like in Whiterun. Only this time when he looked up, his eyes met with those of a Jester.

"Have you seen the Listener, sir? Have you? Have you? She's a kitty, about this tall," he said, raising his hand to Juheena's height, "and she has stripes and whiskers and a tail and scary teeth and" There was no pause in his list of the 'Listener's' features, and Farkas found himself quickly becoming lost.

"Are you looking for Juheena? My Juheena?" Farkas finally answered.

"Yes! Yes! You DO know the Listener! Oh happy day! Cicero has seen you everywhere he has searched for her, and Cicero knew you must know her! The Night Mother will be so pleased with him!"

"Who's Cicero?" Farkas dared to ask.

"ME!"

"I should have known..." He mumbled to himself in response. "Who's the Night Mother?"

"Cicero is appalled! You must know about the Night Mother! She is the herald of the Dark Brotherhood! The Harbinger of the Contracts for Assassins! The Courier of Death in honor of Sithis!" He kept going, but Farkas shut him out long ago. He knew about the Dark Brotherhood. This man was obviously a lunatic. He said that Juheena was a 'Listener', whatever that was, for the Dark Brotherhood. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

He refused to believe it.

***Author's note***

**Uh oh! Cicero just ratted out Juheena, that loony little man. Stay tuned for the next chapter! There is a BIG twist in the future! ;D**

**I love all of you amazing readers, thank you so much! I appreciate comments and ideas!**

**Taa taa! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

**I apologize for the false update earlier, I was unfortunately hacked. But here is the real update! Enjoy!**

Farkas turned away from the loony man named Cicero, and marched up the stairs. He had told him that no, he had not seen the 'Listener', but would inform him if he did. Farkas had a few questions that he needed to ask his love, for he was genuinely worried. Was she a Dark Brotherhood assassin? No. She couldn't be.

He paused in front of the door, contemplating. Sighing, he gently pushed it open. He saw Juheena slumbering fitfully, and didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead of waking her, he decided to wait until morning. He fetched a blanked from her bag, and slipped in next to her, holding her close to him in his strong arms. He would find out soon enough.

xXOoOXx

Juheena awoke to a pleasant surprise. Farkas held her close to him protectively. She savored the warmth radiating off of him, though she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking, and heavily. She sighed, and turned herself around, and looked at him. Reaching a hand up, she caressed his face, tracing his eyelids with her soft fingers, and feeling his eyelashes.

Finally, he woke up, his words slurred with sleep, "Juheena.. Stop that…Tickles..." Before grabbing her hand playfully. Opening his eyes, he remembered his task as he looked into hers. He readied himself.

"Juheena, I need to ask you something."

"Farkas, if it's about last night, I'm sorry I got scared. But you just weren't you anymore and—"

"No, love. It's not about that. Ill be a good dog next time..." He teased. Juheena was relieved to hear that. So all was not lost. "Then what is it, you lovable oaf, you?"

"A man came and talked to me last night. He was a strange man…"

"Skyrim is full of those, it seems." She interrupted.

"He was looking for you." Juheena's heart sank. It was Cicero, she just knew it.

"His name was Cicero." Damn. Well, there went another proverbial can of beans. At this rate, Juheena was going to starve.

"Farkas, love… Please understand…" She began. She wasn't ready for this. This couldn't be happening. Not now, she loved Farkas, and couldn't imagine losing him. Tears slid down her face. Damn that insufferable jester! She would rip off his head with her own hands next time she him, which wouldn't be too far away, seeing as how he tracked down Farkas.

The werewolf looked troubled. He could handle quite a few things. But he never could have guessed Juheena could be a Brotherhood Assassin… But he would listen to her. She had trusted him, and he wouldn't leave her now.

"Tell me, love. Just like last night, 'kay? Nothing can scare me off, I'm tough as nails.." He soothed, pulling her into a sitting position on the bed.

"The werewolf that raised me was Arnbjorn." Arnbjorn. He was a companion. Farkas had only been a companion for a few years, only a small pup, when Kodlak had not-so-nicely suggested that Arnbjorn take his services elsewhere. He preferred killing viciously, rather than the restraint that the Companions showed. And he ended up with the Brotherhood.

"He… raised you? He never seemed the type to.."

"Yeah, I know. That's what the rest of the Brotherhood said. They said when he found me, a whole other side of him was revealed to him, even to Astrid."

"Who's Astrid?"

"The leader of the Brotherhood… she's Arnbjorn's wife. Though, she isn't my mother. She never liked me too much. The rest of the brotherhood is my family though. My brothers and sisters…"

Farkas nodded. They were like the Companions. Only considerably darker.

"I love my family Farkas. I do. But the Companions are my family too now. I never wanted to choose between them…I'm sorry I never told you. I could never find the courage! I'm sorry Farkas! I'm sorry!" Juheena was quickly becoming hysterical. It seemed that the control over her secrets was wrenched from her grasp, and any minute Farkas would decide she wasn't good enough for him and walk away.

Farkas couldn't stand to watch his love so upset. He rushed to cup her face in his hands, bending a whisker, and causing her to yelp in the middle of her uncontrolled sobbing. He didn't know what to do. She had never cried before, not like this. The female Companions never cried, at least never where he could see. He was becoming worried. He hugged her to his chest, and waited until she calmed down. They rocked gently for a while, Juheena's sobs becoming quieter. He stroked her hair and patted her back, all while planting kisses everywhere his lips came in contact with her.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Tell me more, love. I want to know." Sighing, and gathering her wits, she began with a shaky voice, "The letter that I received was from one of my sisters in the Brotherhood. I didn't want you to see it, so I burned it. I'm sorry."

"No more apologizing." He offered her a gentle smile, and thankfully, she accepted it.

"Alright… and Cicero. I'm sure you can tell, he's a nutcase."

"Uh, yeah." He laughed, his gruff voice comforting her quite a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you know I'm the listener, because he refuses to refer to me as anything else. That means I can speak with the Night Mother." Farkas's eyes widened.

"You…you know the Night Mother?" He looked horrified. Obviously Vilkas had told his brother everything he knew about the woman. "I always thought it was a myth…"

"It's not. She gives us the contracts after people contact her through the Black Sacrament. And we carry them out…. To be fair, most of the time it is someone who deserves to serve Sithis for eternity. The have committed some heinous crime against someone, and they want justice. In a way, we are like the companions. We just have our own way of doing things."

Farkas still couldn't get his head around the Night Mother. This was too confusing… and frightening. He needed a pint of ale. Or ten.

"Why does this Cicero fellow want you, love?"

"I don't know. With my luck he will have a riddle for me, or he will want to sing a song to me, or beg me for a damn carrot…. I have hated carrots ever since I met that man." They shared a chuckle.

"I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could trust me Juheena… Anyone who judges you gets my fist in their face!" Juheena loved her sweet werewolf.

"So you aren't scared of me? You won't leave me?" Juheena asked tentatively.

"No love. I would never leave you. I don't think I even could if I wanted to, I just love you too much you cheeky little minx."

He growled and crawled on top of her. He whispered in her ear, "I'll be a good boy this time. You can punish me if I'm naughty…"

Juheena laughed seductively, and said "Did you read that from one of my smutty novels? There is no way you could think of those words yourself, you big lovable oaf." Momentarily stunned, Farkas was then taken over by Juheena, who crawled on top, pinning him down with her thighs. Her nice, sculpted thighs.

Farkas ran his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her. He dragged them a little higher when—

"LISTENER! Oh Listener, Cicero is so happy to see you!"

Cicero bounded in, jovial as could be, and pulled Juheena into a giant hug. Farkas fought the strong urge to bash the little man's head into the night stand, as he watched him carry her around the room.

"Cicero! Cicero! Unhand me at once! I will chop off your penis and shove it—"

"Oh Listener! Cicero does not mean to make you angry! Cicero is here to tell you some great news!" He said, dropping her on the floor.

Juheena landed with a thud on her tail, making her curse loudly. "What. Do. You. Want. Cicero." She seethed through her teeth. The Jester was tolerable on occasion, but at this moment, he was dancing on a very thin tightrope that was her last nerve.

"The Night Mother seeks you! There is an extra special super-duper contract she wants you to carry out! Isn't this exciting!" Juheena watched as he bounced around the room, stopping to look in her bag. He pulled out a green apple. Juheena only sighed, deciding that the Night Mother probably wanted Cicero in one piece when they returned.

"All right. Fine. I will go." She moved to get her backpack off the shelf, but Farkas stopped her.

"You mean, _we _will go." He said supportively, offering her a smile.

"Oh Farkas!" She jumped up and hugged him around the neck, he picked her up and held her close. "I love you, Kitty Cat. We're in this together now, no matter what."

"No matter what." She repeated.

**Author's note:**

**So the cat's out of the bag! But good old Farkas remains unfazed. Isn't he just the awesomest? He even helped me kill Jordis the housecarl because she was a bitch and was hitting on him! Can you imagine a more supportive and loyal man?**

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers! I love you all! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Farkas's mind was not accustomed to such heavy thinking, and he found himself with a headache as he packed his and Juheena's belongings. Of course, that could also have something to do with the ale he downed the night previous.

He was wishing that he had another when Cicero came in once again and rummaged through Juheena's bag, messing everything up. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing Juheena was there. She could stop him from ripping all of his hair out.

Climbing down the stairs, he glanced at the tavern wench, who was eyeing him. Suddenly, he got a wicked idea. He leaned over to Cicero, "That tavern wench over there is staring at you, Cicero. I think she's interested in you."

"Oh! Cicero shall go over and introduce himself instantly!"

"You do that." And with that, he stood back and witnessed his handiwork. Vilkas would be proud, he thought. Cicero bounded up and picked up the wench, threw her over his shoulder, and placed her in a nearby chair; all the while the woman punched at him, yelling at him to let her go.

"Cicero noticed the lovely lady looking at him, and came over to indulge the lady's…" He snickered and leaned in, "_secret passions.."_ The wench screamed and made a run for it. Farkas heard Juheena chuckling behind him, and reached around and put his arm around her.

"Let's go, love." They left with Cicero skipping ahead of them, en route to the Sanctuary. While they walked, Juheena talked with Farkas about Babette, Gabriella, and the rest of her family.

"Babette may look young and innocent, but she's not. She's a vampire, and has been for over 300 years."

"Why am I not surprised that you're friends with a vampire?" Juheena punched his shoulder. "You're a werewolf!" She accused. "You sure are one to judge."

"All right, all right. I see your point. Please continue." He chuckled, shoving her right back. She took out

"Even though she's centuries old, she is still a child. She's mature and young at the same time. I guess that's what happens when you're bit by a vampire when you're ten. It's like she's trapped in childhood while being thrown into adulthood. Can you imagine?" Farkas couldn't. He never realized what it would be like if you were a vampire, living for hundreds, even thousands of years and never changing at all. Especially if you were a kid.

"I have a question… You said Astrid wasn't your mother. Why?" Farkas inquired.

"She was jealous. Arnbjorn loved me more than he did her. It's not like it was his fault. She treated him like a barrel of horker guts, and then expected love and devotion in return. Personally, I can't see why they are still married. He loves her, but she ignores him. So when I came along, he had a daughter that loved him as much as she loved her." This was news to Farkas. Arnbjorn was a vicious animal, completely taken over by the wolf. How could he take in a child? He voiced his inquiry.

"Well, wolves have a nurturing side. I should know." She kissed his cheek.

"What about the rest of your brothers and sisters? You said you were all a big family."

"Well there's Gabby, and Nazir, and Veezara…" She continued her descriptions for hours, and when they stopped to eat, Juheena noticed something was amiss.

"It's too quiet Farkas." They both looked around.

"Cicero's gone." Farkas realized.

"Good, maybe he was eaten by a sabrecat." She mumbled, and proceeded to pull out her lunch. She sat down on a fallen log, and bit into her loaf of bread. Farkas did the same, and rested himself in between her legs, his head laying on her stomach. Juheena absent mindedly picked at a patch of dirt on Farkas's forehead, lost in her thoughts. She knew Cicero wasn't gone. He had probably run off chasing a butterfly or a bunny. Or a mammoth, she added hopefully.

A large shadow flew overhead, and she saw it was the same dragon from the day before. They locked eyes, and Juheena suddenly realized she was forgetting something important.

"Farkas…. We are supposed to go see Paarthurnax. How could I have forgotten?" Juheena lamented, trying to figure out what to do. She scrambled in her mind, but she suddenly heard the dragon in her mind.

"_Worry not, young briinah. My master understands your plight. It is the reason he wished to speak with you, for he has foreseen your mission. Continue on to the Sanctuary. Aal Akatosh Aak hin daal."_ And with that, he flew off.

Farkas whistled softly, realizing she was communing with the dragon. "You never cease to amaze me." She ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes, before she saw Cicero running down the path, towards them.

"Well, that didn't last long." Farkas joked.

"Listener! Oh, Listener! Look what I found!" Cicero had someone following behind him. Two someones, actually. Someone small. Someone… young. And then a fuming woman. Juheena had a sneaking suspicion she knew who they were.

xXoOoXx

Anja refused to be left behind, so she followed shortly after they left. Of course then she got lost, so she had to find a stables and take a carriage to Morthal. When she saw Irileth stomping angrily down the streets toward her, she knew she was in for it.

"You're staying with me! There is no way I am letting you follow them on their suicidal little frolic up the mountain to speak to a dragon." Anja's eyes lit up just thinking about it. So she turned tail, and ran for the only mountain she could possibly be mentioning. High Hrothgar, home of the Greybeards.

Irileth came running after her, intent on stopping the smart-mouthed little human girl. Children, she scoffed.

But instead of running into Farkas and Juheena, they saw a strange sight. There, in the middle of the road, sat a jester. A jester who was talking to a skull he had apparently named 'Archie'.

"Oh, hello friends! Archie, say hello to the nice travelers!" The jester then moved the skull's jawbone and said in a high pitched voice, "Hello!"

Irileth was speechless. Anja, however, had plenty to say. "That's a skull, and it used to be attached to someone who I'm sure wasn't named 'Archie'. Put it down before you have an angry armada of spirits after you." She walked up, wrestled the skull out of the jester's hands, and set it gently in a bed of flowers behind a stone wall. After saying a word of apology to the dead-man-turned-puppet, she turned around. Irileth was holding back laughter and the Jester started to cry.

Anja rolled her eyes. "Cicero is telling the listener! She will slice you apart with her big nasty claws! And chew you up with her scary teeth!" The jester named Cicero sobbed.

"Please tell me you aren't speaking of Juheena…" Irileth pleaded.

"Yes! The pretty kitty!" Cicero suddenly cheered up, and jumped off the ground and started skipping down the road. He turned around and yelled, "Follow Cicero, friends!"

"I don't want to." Irileth groaned, but followed anyway. Apparently Juheena kept odd company when the Dunmer wasn't around to frighten them off. Though, this man didn't seem the type to be frightened off.

After only a few minutes, Irileth felt like jumping off of Dragonsreach tower. The man was absolutely, irrevocably, impossibly infuriating. She could see even the young girl looked agitated.

Luckily for them, she could see Juheena and Farkas ahead. She had a bone to pick with Juheena for ever have been associated with this man. Anja however, was just happy to see them.

"Juheena!" She cried out, then ran up and hugged her and Farkas, somewhat awkwardly given their position.

"Hey kiddo!" Farkas laughed, standing up. He plucked the little girl off the ground and hugged her, while swinging her in a circle. Unfortunately for Juheena, she could do no such thing with Irileth.

"Who is that infernal man? Why is he traveling with you? Why are you not headed to speak with your dragon friend? Did you finally listen to me? I hope so, that was a fool's errand…"

"Irileth," Juheena interrupted, "You are a dear friend to me. But if you don't stop nagging, I will throw you in a room with Cicero and lock the door!" Irileth knew that the Khajit wasn't bluffing, for she probably wanted to be rid of the jester as much as she did. She shut her mouth, somewhat begrudgingly, and waited.

"We had a slight change of plans. We are going to see Paarthurnax later. Right now, we have someone else to visit."

"Who?" The elf asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you're going to love this."

**Author's note:**

**Who else is afraid of Irileth's reaction? You may be surprised! Find out next time, my lovely readers!**

**Thank you so much for reading, I love you all! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas.***

Juheena truly was quite brave. That Anja could see. She looked right in Irileth's eyes, and said, "The Dark Brotherhood." To Anja, this was no surprise. While searching through Juheena's things, she came across some interesting items of the darker nature, including A Kiss, Sweet Mother, dried Nightshade, and a hefty supply of iron daggers. But to Irileth…

At first she was silent, debating whether it was a poorly aimed joke. Once she had decided that it was indeed no joke, her mouth opened and didn't shut for quite some time.

"The….the Dark Brotherhood? I knew it! Is this where that infernal _jester _came from? Juheena, honestly, you should have left him there. Or at least killed him on 'accident' while carrying out a contract…"

"Cicero is insulted!" Came a cry from the treeline. The entire group shouted at him to be quiet, and they heard mumbling retreating into the forest.

"Juheena, I know you're a Dark Assassin. Festus Krex mentioned you to me on many an occasion when you were only a kitten." Juheena was stunned. "You…"

"Oh yes, I know him. We go way back… farther back than Balgruuf and I." She smiled at her Jarl's name on her lips, then waited for Juheena to gather her wits.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you wouldn't care, Irileth. You enjoy slicing people apart too much to care." Juheena hugged her Dunmer friend, much to the latter's surprise. She never received hugs. Except from her Jarl, and that was only in private. And mostly after long nights of…adventure. She awkwardly patted the Khajit on the back, not knowing what to do. She certainly couldn't do the same to Juheena as she did to Balgruuf…

"Awesome! So who do we kill?" Anja piped up.

"There's no stopping that little filly, is there?" Farkas commented, chunking a piece of stale bread at the girl's head.

"Of course not! You should know that by now, silly wolf." She retaliated by aiming a Giant's toe she had snuck out of Juheena's satchel at Farkas's head.

"If I were you, Id save that for the jester." He suggested, slightly grossed out.

"Good plan."

Juheena and Irileth had wandered down the path, talking while this transpired. Irileth seemed to be warming up to the idea of meeting Paarthurnax, if only a little. Irileth was young yet, as most Mer races had much longer lifespans than humans. Regular humans, that is. Non vampire or werewolf humans, that is.

"Juheena. How did you come about the friendship of….of a dragon?" Irileth waited while Juheena pondered the question.

"The Greybeards called me to High Hrothgar, as you know. Their leader is Paarthurnax, and he is a very wise, very kind old dragon. I say old… dragon's really don't age." She chuckled, then continued, "We spoke quite often. I stayed at the Throat of the World for days at a time when I would visit him, and we would speak and debate. He let me climb on his back, even. Showed me many things, he did."

"I suppose if my story is strange, I shouldn't judge a fellow odd being. You and I are alike, one in the same. I am glad to call myself your friend." Irileth drug her eyes across the sky, perhaps searching for the dragon to see him with new eyes. Farkas and Anja rushed up to meet them, arms full of bags.

Anja had Juheena's satchel resting on her head, and the Khajit lifted it off gently and placed it around her shoulders. The little band of warriors pushed forward, far past sundown. The moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the Luna Moth's wings. Farkas pulled out a jar and captured one.

Giggling, Juheena accepted the bizarre gift from her love. She always kept odd little pets like bees, butterflies, and even a lizard once. When she was young, Veezara had assassinated a famous circus ringleader from Morrowind. He rescued a Sabrecat from a dilapidated cage, and bequeathed the sorry looking animal to Juheena for a pet. Within only a few weeks, the creature was fat, his fur shone brilliantly, and his eyes were dancing, glowing in admiration for his new family.

Sometimes, she thought, even Astrid enjoyed the cat's company. He wasn't an old sabrecat, perhaps only 10 or 15 years old. A healthy beast could outlive humans on occasion. Sadly, he must have picked up a long-term disease from the circus, and died when Juheena was only 16. It was her first taste of despair, heartbreak, and loss. She had been killing ever since she could properly wield a blade like an assassin, but she had never once lost someone she cared about. It was an event that really put things into perspective.

She didn't like losing loved ones. Not at all. That was why she fought so desperately for her family, and for Farkas, Anja, and Irileth. She loved them. And maybe even Cicero too. Occasionally. When he was quiet.

As they made camp, Juheena sat down and stared at the little glowing moth in the jar. "Your name is going to be Yaraiakh." She proclaimed, already becoming attached to the little creature. She then pulled a blanket over Farkas and herself, and fell asleep.

xXOoOXx

When Juheena woke up, she was alone at the campsite except for Cicero. "Cicero," she began, "where is everyone?"

"Oh, Listener! They have left you in Cicero's capable protection while they scouted a nearby bandit camp! Cicero would like to know if the Listener would enjoy a nice carrot? Or maybe a sweet roll?" He got up and offered two different food items from each hand, neither of them a carrot or a sweet roll.

"No thank you Cicero…" She didn't trust anything from the loony man.

"Cicero misses the Night Mother… Cicero wonders if she misses him too…" He sat down beside her and began to whittle at a bar of soap. Juheena idly wondered where he had even got it, as she tried to avoid getting close enough to find out if he bathed regularly or not. Within a few minutes, he produced a miniature Yaraiakh made of Thistleweed Soap. He then enchanted it, and it flew over and landed on the jar, as if communicating to its less clean twin.

Laughing, Juheena patted Cicero on the head and kissed his cheek before getting up and packing her things. She could see the others returning, and she wanted to be at the Sanctuary by the end of the day. It looked as if it were going to snow soon.

"Juheena, love. I brought you this." Farkas lumbered up, limping slightly, and placed a lovely Amulet of Lady Dibella around her neck.

"Thank you Farkas, my love! It's beautiful!" Irileth rolled her eyes, then pulled up her fur hood, blocking the snowflakes from hitting her face. Farkas did the same, as did Anja and Juheena herself. Cicero, however, held out his tongue and tried to catch them in his mouth. Irileth cursed at him when he bumped into her, and she grabbed his tongue violently,

"I'll pull it out you know." She said menacingly, and he promptly panicked and turned into a bunny rabbit. He hopped quite far ahead, before bouncing back at full speed. On his tiny heels was a pack of wolves. Irileth gasped and pulled her bow taught with two sharp arrows. Letting them fly at the same time, she caught one through the head, and another in the paw. She quickly pulled out a dagger and finished off the latter, but not before he could clamp his teeth down on bunny Cicero's tiny leg.

Irileth picked him up and put him in her jacket where he would be warm. He snuggled down and fell asleep quickly. Juheena smirked at Irileth, who huffed and stomped ahead.

"Someone feels sorry for the jester." Anja teased loudly.

"It's hard to refuse an injured bunny, you know. You try it sometime, I guarantee you will give in. Damn little things are too cute." She paused, then added, "Even if they are Cicero."

A few hours later, and they were past Falkreath. Juheena felt her heart start pumping excitedly. Her horse, Shadowmere awaited her at the gate, she just knew it. Technically he was Astrid's horse. But he hated the woman. She never fed him apples or scratched his belly like Juheena did. Horses were like giant dogs, Juheena thought to herself. Only her Shadowmere was no ordinary horse. He was an Assassin as well, a gift from Sithis himself. He was as intelligent, if not more so, than his human counterparts.

She wondered if Anja and Babette would get along. If Irileth and Gabby would get along… If Farkas, her love, and Arnbjorn, her father, would get along. The more excited she got, the more worried she got. But her wait was about to come to an end. Up ahead, she could see a large cluster of Nightshade.

Grinning, she ran up and plucked a bloom, and placed it in Anja's hair. She attempted to do the same to Farkas, but he laughed and fought her off.

"I'm already pretty enough… I don't need no decoration." Juheena pinched his nose playfully, then jumped off the small ledge leading into the forest.

"There's no path." Anja observed.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that little fairy." Farkas explained. Juheena nodded. "We don't want everyone finding the entrance to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, now do we?"

"Speaking of which…" Irileth nodded, indicating ahead. There it was. There was a clear pond, and a garden full of nightshade. There was even a bloom growing in a hollowed out alcove in a tree. Out of nowhere, a big, burly horse with fierce, glowing red eyes, ran up. Nobody moved. Except Juheena.

She ran up and threw her arms around the horse's neck, then kissing his muzzle. As she tickled his nose, the horse didn't look so frightening anymore. In fact, he looked quite silly scrunching up his nose. He batted his hoof at her, telling her to stop. He was a proud horse.

Anja approached the door. There was an intricate carving of Sithis gazing back at her. Instead of feeling fear, she felt thrilled. She was being enticed by the dark side, and she liked it. The others followed close behind her, and Juheena looked upon the door like an old friend. The horse poked his head in between them, sniffing at Irileth's cloak where Cicero was snuggled. Smelling the jester, Shadowmere snorted loudly, kicked up his heels, and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Farkas chuckled, "Smart horse."

Juheena matched eyes with the slightly luminescent ones belonging to the avatar of Sithis. Slowly, a harrowing whisper sounded. "What is life's greatest Illusion?"

"The one where you saw a lady in half!" Cicero shouted.

Shaking her head, Juheena proclaimed, "Innocence, my brother."

"Welcome home."

**Author's note:**

**Well Juheena is finally home! And she has grown closer to her friends while doing it!**

**I don't know about you, but I like bunny Cicero better.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers! I adore you all! **

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

***The rating goes up in this chapter! Yay smut!***

Slowly, the door opened. The group stood there, watching it swing wider, inch by inch. It revealed a cave. Juheena was the first to step in, followed by Anja. Farkas and Irileth shared a glance, then entered the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Closing the door behind her, Irileth held bunny Cicero a little closer. She would never admit she was frightened. But she was.

The cave led to a small room with a map on the table, daggers piercing various locations across Skyrim. Off to the side was a bedroom, and bookshelves lined the opposite side. Anja started poking around, while the rest rooted to the spot. Juheena was nervous. She didn't want to run into Astrid first, and was thankful that she wasn't in her usual haunt, gazing over the map.

She started walking towards the archway, partially hidden by vines and hanging moss. She entered the waterfall room, where everyone could usually be found. She discovered it to be empty. How odd…

She padded over to Arnbjorn's forge where he would spend hours laboring over the fire fashioning weapons for his brothers and sisters. And daughter, she added to herself.

"Juheena! Oh my dear, how I have missed you so!" Babette exclaimed, making her way over the stone arch that led over the waterfall towards Juheena.

"Babs!" She hugged the little vampire.

"Who are your friends? It is not often that we receive… um… visitors to our lovely abode!" Babette inquired, gazing over the group that mulled about, gawking at the beauty of the Sanctuary. Never had any of them imagined that such a dark bunch would live in such an awe-inspiring setting.

The large waterfall emptied into a small pond in the middle of the cavernous room. Nightshade flourished and even some mountain flowers dotted here and there, though most of the ground surrounding the pond was soft grass. Light filtered in through a large stained glass window on the ceiling, and there was a matching portrait in an alcove above the waterfall. It depicted a setting with both Sithis, and a woman who the group guessed to be the Night Mother.

Upon hearing Babette, Cicero hopped out of Irileth's cloak, and returned to his regular self, jester hat adorning his head.

"Oh Babette! Cicero's favorite little vampire! Would you fancy a carrot?" The jester exclaimed.

"How dismal. I had believed that we had lost the jester for good. I suppose dreams do not always come true.." Babette mused.

"Babs, this is Farkas. He is my lover." Juheena took the werewolf's hands in hers, and led him over to where Babette waited to meet him.

"Oh my! He is absolutely delicious!" The girl exclaimed, eyeing Farkas from head to toe.

Slightly unnerved, Farkas stepped faintly behind Juheena. He didn't feel like being fondled by a young vampire and then eaten. Visions of a Black Widow devouring her spouse threatened him, and he squeezed Juheena's hand. Squeezing back encouragingly, Juheena then introduced Anja.

"I'm Anja. If you ever need help killing someone, I'm the girl to come to!"

"Oh perfect! Two seemingly young and innocent girls, ready to rip some unfortunate soul's head right from their shoulders! How very enticing…" At least Juheena didn't have to worry about the two young girls getting along.

"And this is…"

"Irileth!" A voice sounded from the alcove above the waterfall. The group turned to see Festus Krex headed towards them.

"It has been a long time, old friend." Irileth shook the hand of the elderly assassin, nodding her head.

"Indeed it has."

"Where is everyone?" Juheena asked the two of them.

"Oh, hello there young Juheena. Your father is out putting the finishing touches on a contract, and Astrid is out speaking with Delvin Mallory. Everyone else is in the dining hall."

Juheena took Farkas and led him excitedly down the stairs, passing various bedrooms. He leaned down and kissed her nose, then offered her a smile.

"I love you kitty cat." He chuckled.

"I believe you are going to fit in here quite well, love." The made their way into the dining hall where Gabriella, Nazir, Veezara and Cicero sat, arguing. Apparently Nazir wasn't too thrilled at the jester's return.

Nazir turned to face them, and a grin broke out on his face. "Well if it isn't our very own kitten, Juheena. Come here my dear!" Juheena embraced Nazir, and then said, 'Hello my friend. Long time no see."

"I was told that you would return to me with a fresh supply of knitting needles from Solitude. Have you made good on your promise, sister?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh.. sorry Gabby. Never made it to Solitude." She admitted sheepishly, subtly nodding at Farkas. The dark elf caught the hint.

"Is this the charming, rugged, handsome Farkas that Babette has told me so much about?" Gabby asked slyly.

"What do you mean? She just met Farkas…" Then she realized that her little vampire friend had been spying on her, probably through the use of a crystal ball. "That little!"

"Arcane genius? Maestro of the divination?" Babette suggested.

"I was going to say something else, but I suppose if that is how you see it." They all shared a laugh, and then Veezara suggested that they sit down and eat dinner.

Over the table full of breads, grilled vegetables, meat pies and desserts, Irileth had been speaking with Nazir, fascinated with what he was telling her about the curved swords and fighting techniques of the Redguards. Anja had been gazing admirably at a sweetroll covered in extra frosting when Babette started discussing the advantages of being young and adorable to an assassin, and Juheena and Farkas held hands under the table as she caught up with her assassin family.

Farkas discovered that Juheena was right when she said that the Brotherhood were not so different than the Companions themselves. They were a family who worked together for a main purpose. This purpose just so happened to be murdering people.

When they had finished, Juheena and Nazir cleaned up while Irileth spoke to Festus and Farkas stared off into nothing.

"Anja, dear, would you like to meet my precious spider, Lis?" Babette asked.

"You have a pet spider? Neat! Farkas is terrified of spiders!"

They laughed gleefully and Babette added, "So is Juheena. A match made in Sovrngarde!" Farkas overheard, and wasn't too pleased about being made fun of by two children. Thankfully, the rest of them seemed to share his dislike of the eight-legged demons.

"I cannot wait for that…thing of her's to die." Nazir commented, making a face. Juheena shuddered exaggeratedly, while Gabby exclaimed, "She will just go off and get another one! There are dungeons full of the horrible things!"

Babette decided that In honor of Juheena's return, and for their new friends, they would celebrate. Nazir moaned and groaned, claiming he hated merriment and mirth. But Babette didn't care. They gathered around the table and shared a toast, none of them with the same drink. A few chose ale, some chose wine, some water, and some fruit juice. Juheena herself chose apple.

"To Juheena, to The Brotherhood, and to new Allies! Hail Sithis!" They toasted. As they drank, Arnbjorn limped in, holding his side.

"Juheena?" He called. Everyone turned around. He was bleeding from a wound on his side that was hidden behind his hand. His leather armor covering his legs was frayed at the bottom, with a nasty gash all around his ankle. It was if he was caught in a bear trap.

"Papa!" Juheena ran up, and Farkas took his arm around his shoulders to help support his love's father. "Anja, Babs, come help." She called, setting the injured werewolf in a chair.

"Hey Little Kitten, I've missed ya." He smiled, biting back pain as Anja and Babs tended to his ankle. He touched her hair.

"What happened, Papa?" Juheena fussed over the wound in his side. It was a puncture wound, like he had been poked and prodded.

"The Silver Hand happened. They found me, and strung me up like a damned flank of beef. I stepped in a bear trap as I made my escape."

"Did you manage to rip any of their throats out?" Nazir asked.

Arnbjorn chuckled. "Quite a few. It was satisfying as hell." He then gazed at the man who stood by his daughter. Juheena noticed this and introduced them.

"Papa, this is Farkas. He is my second favorite werewolf." She winked at Farkas, who chuckled and shook his head. Arnbjorn assessed him, eyeing him over carefully.

"You are Moonborn. Do I know you? Your name sounds familiar…"

"Me and my twin brother Vilkas are companions. We were young when you left."

"Ah." He offered Farkas his hand and shook it. "Take care of my little kitten. I'll tear you apart and string you up by your tendons and ligaments if you don't."

"You would have to wait in line." Festus added.

Juheena slinked her arm around Farkas's waist and leaned into him. Arnbjorn smiled. He was proud of his little pork chop finding another Moonborn to look after her. He could tell this one was a few sweet rolls short of a bakery, but he had a noble heart. And strong muscles to slaughter any who oppose her. Not that she needed protection; he knew she could handle herself as much, if not more, than the rest of her brothers and sisters.

Anja wrapped the werewolf's ankle after she had carefully washed and disinfected it. She also dabbed a bit of healing potion over the wound to speed up the restoration.

"Come on Arnbjorn, let's fix up that nasty hole in your side, shall we?" Nazir helped him up and headed with him towards the little infirmary they had set up next to Babette's alchemy room. The girls followed at his request. Soon the group dispersed, Veezara to go practice his sword arm on an unsuspecting dummy, Irileth and Gabriella went to sharpen their blades, and Festus to meditate over a new spell he had been concocting.

"Farkas, love." She made a come-hither movement with her finger, and she went through the doorway. Farkas followed loyally, and she led them to the waterfall room. She gazed at him through the corner of her eyes as she led him to the waterfall. She walked through it, much to Farkas's confusion. She once again made a come-hither movement after sticking her head out of the water when he didn't follow. Once behind the steady stream of water, there was a doorway. She opened it with a key, and led him in.

In the room she lit a candle. There was a bed in the corner across from a roaring hearth, obviously enchanted to burn endlessly due to the water-cooled stone. Bookshelves lined with all sorts of colored and sized books lined almost all of available wall space. It was a lovely room. Potted plants hung from the ceiling, and a rug covered the floor, protecting bare feet from freezing stone.

Walking up to Farkas and putting her arms around him, Juheena smiled seductively. "Nobody can hear us… we can make as much noise as we want, my naughty, naughty werewolf." Farkas growled and grabbed her rear end, picking her up.

He pressed her up against the smooth side of one of the bookshelves, planting kisses on her neck and chest. Cooing gently, she pulled her dress down revealing her supple, round breasts.

"You weren't wearing a bra…. My, my, you cheeky little minx." He tutted teasingly. His gravelly voice resonated against her throat, making her moan. His fingers traced her nipples slowly and gently before cupping them and kneading them appreciatively. Her breath was hot on his skin as she worked him out of his leather armor. He put her down and let her undress him slowly. As she pulled off piece after piece, she could see his arousal growing. Finally he stood there in his undergarments. She pulled those off, and he was naked before her.

His aching manhood throbbed at the sight of her, and his mind started to fog. No…please no…he lamented. Juheena saw him battling himself, and she rubbed her hands down his chest, looking hard in his eyes. They focused on hers, and his mind cleared. He was going to win this fight. He smiled, grabbed the bottom of her dress, and pulled it over her head. He got down on his knees and pulled off her cotton panties with his teeth, causing her to giggle.

Hooking her leg around his neck to give him access, she leaned into his warm tongue as he explored her. Slowly, almost painfully so, he pleasured her. Lapping at her wetness, caressing the little nub with his tongue, he coaxed blissful sounds from her. He wished for nothing more than her pleasure, much more than his own.

He sped up his movements as her hands dug into his hair, had hands pulling him closer to her as she became close to her release. And it was quite a release. Juheena cried out, becoming incoherent as heat spread throughout her body, radiating from her sensitive nub. As the waves subsided, she looked down at her Farkas.

He smiled at her, enjoying his view of her womanhood. As he raised himself up, his erection bumping against her belly, causing him to cry out. She grabbed his chin and lifted him up, before hopping over to the warm bed, making sure her breasts bounced adequately.

He followed her, and pounced on top of her, pinning her hands down with his. Looking down in her eyes, he realized that he would love his precious Juheena for eternity. Where she would go after death, he would go. No God, Goddess, Daedric Prince or Mistress could keep them apart.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Juheena replied, and then, "Now take me; make me yours!"

He dipped his head down and licked at her nipples, taught still from both the cold and arousal. He released one of her hands to pull her legs apart, then placed himself between them. His warm body covered hers, and his manhood ached between them. She reached down and grasped him, squeezing him not-so-gently, and drew out a pleasured growl.

She guided him to her hot core, and he pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling of her tight warmth enclosing on him. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he began to thrust against her. Their hips met time after time, crushing against each other. Her hands clawed down his back, grasping and panting.

Neither of them were quiet in their pleasure. They both moaned, growled, cooed and mewled at each other, fueling their need and desire. Juheena bucked against him when she felt her second release coming. Working with him, she fell over the edge once again. Farkas forced his eyes open through the pleasure, intent on seeing her ecstasy. The little patches of hair on her brow bones drew together, and her ears were flat against her head as she vocalized her pleasure.

That was it. He came forcefully inside her, grabbing the sheets and knotting them with a great force. He grunted trying to keep a scream in his throat. Juheena ran her hands through his hair until he was finally coherent enough to focus on her. They smiled at each other, still dazed from their passionate lovemaking.

"I'm yours Farkas. Forever." She gazed lovingly at him.

"No kitty cat, you got it backwards. I'm yours." He kissed her gently, then covered the both of them up with a thick blanket.

Juheena caressed the black hairs on his chest until they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

***Author's note:**

**So the sexy deed is done, finally! And Juheena finally got to meet up with her family again. I think Arnbjorn makes a cute daddy, don't you think?**

**Thank you to all of my loverly readers! You are all amazing. If I could be like Opera and buy you all a car, I would. But I am but a student, living off of ramen noodles and peanut butter straight from the jar.**

**Seeya next time! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas.***

Astrid hated dealing with Delvin Mallory. He just couldn't seem to keep his grimy hands to himself, which is why she usually sent someone else to transact with him. Scowling at the passerby that stared too long at her black and red leather armor, she made her way to her last stop before she returned home to the Sanctuary. Her nice, quiet, fur-free sanctuary.

She let out a cold chuckle at the thought of Juheena still being missing. She left out on a contract, then sent a letter saying she would be kept a little longer than expected. That was a month ago. The sanctuary was very nice without the skanky little furball undermining her authority, and stealing the glamour and attention. She was the leader, her word was law. Yet everyone seemed to admire and love the stupid cat, while Astrid wanted nothing other than to turn her into a nice rug.

But she knew better. Arnbjorn wouldn't hesitate to wrench her arms from her torso and choke her with her own hands (his own wife!) if she made a move towards his 'daughter'. It was outrageous. He was a werewolf for Sithis's sake, what did he need with a child? Much less a Khajit?

She wished she could have given him a child of her own. That way he wouldn't have had to go pick up a stray. But alas, she was unable, something she was eternally resentful for. Not that she figured that Arnbjorn would have cared as much about a child of her's. Ever since she had become the leader of the Brotherhood, she had grown exceptionally more hostile, and her marriage had grown farther and farther apart because of it. None of the other brothers and sisters seemed any different. But she did. She felt herself changing, becoming colder, crueler, and more malicious. Even towards her husband, and her family. And especially the cat. But this was before Juheena came along…

But for now, she was content with the cat's absence from her home.

XoXOoOoOXoX

Farkas woke up at an odd hour in the morning, sometime around 3 or 4, he guessed. Juheena's legs were intertwined with his as a result of their night full of love and passion. They had loved each other time after time after waking from sleep, causing them to become quite tired. He had only slept for a few hours, but the sight of his beloved fueled him plenty enough. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her sleep.

There was red war paint matted under her chin, he noted with a silent chuckle. He gently rubbed it off, as not to wake her. Her long eyelashes danced, evidence of an exciting dream playing in her head. She was so animated, even in sleep. Though Juheena had no eyebrows per se, she had prominent brow bones, one of which the skin was scarred subtly from a former piercing.

I could stare at her making observations all night, he thought to himself. She's so lovely… Farkas honestly couldn't tell you how he came about such a treasure. But he would guard her with his life, he knew without a doubt.

Farkas found himself parched from working so laboriously all night, so he crawled over her as quietly as he could, which found quite difficult considering his size. As he put on a loose tunic, he gazed at her bookshelves. They were absolutely full of fat, skinny, blue, purple, leather, fancy, plain…. Every kind of book you could think of. It almost made him want to take out a few and gaze over them. He decided that he would later that night when lying in bed with Juheena. No doubt she would want to read too, she could possibly help him. He knew how to read somewhat, just what he needed to get by. He wasn't good at it, but he could do it.

He opened the iron door and slipped through quickly. He shut the door behind him so the roar of the water fall wouldn't wake Juheena. He walked on the cold stone around the pond and climbed the stairs. He got lost and accidentally wandered into the alchemy room, and then someone's empty bedroom, and then the alchemy room again. But finally he found the dining hall.

Sitting in one of the chairs sat Arnbjorn, nursing a pint of ale in one hand and holding his side with the other. He was bandaged up, though he still looked in quite a bit of pain.

"Can I join you?" Farkas asked, dipping some cold water out of an aqueduct that led from the near-freezing waterfall.

"Of course." Came his reply, and he patted the chair next to him. Farkas claimed it, resting his elbows on the table. He sat there for a few moments, trying to find something to say. What does one say to his injured darling's father?

Luckily it was the older werewolf who broke the silence. "Have you ever been caught by the Silver Hand?" He almost whispered; it was as if he were loathe to speak of the assemblage and their motives.

"Yeah… once. It was before I met Juheena." He paused, then added, "I'm glad too. I'd never want her to see me like that.. strung up and tortured. Would be hard on her, y'know?" He couldn't imagine his poor Juheena having to suffer at his expense. He never wanted her to suffer.

"You're a good man. Wolf, I should say." He corrected himself. "I'm proud of you, and my lovely little ham hock."

"Why do you use meats as nicknames?" Farkas inquired. It was an odd practice, one had to admit.

He chuckled. "Just a habit I suppose."

Juheena wandered in right then, rubbing the sleep out of her luminous orange eyes. She blinked a few times, then commented, "Well, if it isn't my two favorite werewolves in one room." She hugged her father gently as not to disturb his wound, then pulled up a chair in between the two men and grabbed Farkas's hand.

Soon, others milled in for breakfast. Apparently assassins were early risers. Babette, however never slept at all, so she was probably up making potions all night.

"Wait, everyone! Don't get any food out yet!" Festus called out. "I have finally put the finishing touches on a new spell, and you shall all be my guinea pigs!" There was a collective groan. Ignoring the lack of enthusiasm, he rubbed his hands together exaggeratedly, before mumbling his spell almost silently into them. A blue fog radiated out for a few moments, before he waved his hand, gesturing widely for the table. Cabbages fell from nowhere, pelting everyone in the room in a green, leafy rain.

"Uh oh… maybe I left out a word or two… back to the drawing board." He rushed out of the room before he could face the wrath of angry children, Nords, elves, and Werewolves. Veezara hid under the table before Festus casted his spell, sensing the outcome.

Irileth kicked a cabbage, sending it flying over the table and into a cooking pot in the corner. She laughed triumphantly, causing Cicero to pout. "You cheated! Cicero knows you cheated!"

"How could I possibly cheat?"

"Cicero is not sure… but he will find out, oh yes he will!" He walked around gathering up armfuls of cabbage, and throwing them up into the air. They fell back down as carrot cake sweetrolls.

"This will make a nice breakfast.." Juheena said appreciatively, biting into one of the treats.

"So, what is our mission? I heard that I was needed here, that there was something important."

"The Listener is always important!" Cicero piped in.

"It's the Night Mother. She wanted to speak with you. Don't ask how we know that. We really don't know either…" Nazir filled her in.

"Is it a contract? It must be very important for a dragon to send us to find out what it is…" Irileth said.

"A dragon… Sent you? You mean it didn't eat you?" Arnbjorn asked his daughter incredulously.

"Juheena makes friends with everything it seems." Babette replied.

"That's true. I have friends in the sky, in the mountains… in cavernous underground secret assassin hideouts…" She teased.

Breakfast went off without another magical incident, and Nazir and Babette both went off to fulfill contracts that were long overdue.

Arnbjorn pulled Farkas aside after everyone had left. Juheena smiled as he handed him a package. "This is for you. It may not be as good as Eorland's Skyforge steel, but it will keep you safe if you ever need it." Farkas pulled the object out of its leather wrapping, revealing a beautiful Ebony sword, just like Juheena's.

"Wow…. Thank you. I don't know what to say… don't comment on that Juheena." He said, effectively shutting her mouth. She smiled at him.

"Now we match, my love."

"Thank you. I will treat this beauty with the respect she reserves." Farkas said, causing Arnbjorn to raise an eyebrow. "And the sword too of course…"

They shared a laugh, then made their separate ways. Anja and Irileth joined them, and they discussed their game plan.

"I would appreciate it if you went with me to speak with the Night Mother tonight. I will be going at midnight, seeing as there is a full moon tonight."

"Of course we will join you!" Anja said enthusiastically. Irileth seconded the motion.

"Where you go, I go, love." Farkas said, kissing her hair.

"It's settled then. At midnight."

***Author's note:**

**Thank you all for reading! I love all of you fans! **

**Kudos to all of my Aussie fans! Its awesome having people from all over read your work. It makes me so excited!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Seeya next time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas*  
><strong>

Finally, I am home, Astrid sighed to herself. Time to see my husband and have quite a reunion… She smirked, harboring dirty thoughts about the activities she had planned for him. Pushing open the door, she shed her boots in favor of some soft wool footwraps. She didn't plan on doing anything at all for a few days, work-wise. She would relax, spend the day in bed, and enjoy herself. Something she never did often.

Stopping in her bedroom on her way to the dining hall, she brushed her hair and changed into a soft linen dress covered in blood stains, a trophy from a good kill. She thought it gave the dress character, personality.

When she made it into the waterfall room, she saw that Arnbjorn's forge was abandoned. No matter, she thought. He must be in the dining hall with a pint of ale in his hand.

"Hello Veezara. Working on that new hack-and-slash move I showed you last week?" She called out to the Argonian.

He froze. As he turned towards her, she could see that his eyes had widened considerably. She must have startled him. "I apologize, my friend. I didn't mean to startle you."

"A-A-Astrid…. Welcome home, m'ilady." He bowed his head in respect, and swallowed hard. There was another unpleasant scene approaching, he knew it. He wondered how Astrid would react to Juheena's friends. And he was about to find out, for Irileth had marched down the stairs with a book in her hands.

When she saw the stern-looking blonde Nord, she too froze.

"Oh, my." Was all she said.

Astrid appraised the young Dunmer. She was not exactly the assassin type… she was thin, but her taught muscles made her seem more of a warrior; which meant she wouldn't be sneaking around much, Astrid guessed.

"I see we have a new recruit."

"Yes. I am Irileth." The dark elf presented herself.

"Veezara, get Irileth here some new armor. I wish to speak with her later." Irileth and Veezara shared a wary glance, which Astrid caught.

"What?" She demanded. She didn't like to be left out of things, especially things she ought to know.

"Nothing, mistress. Come Irileth… lets go...get you some new armor." And hide, he added silently. Irileth seemed to hear it anyway.

As they left the room, Astrid suddenly got a very bad feeling. She didn't know why, but she would find out soon, damn it. She marched angrily towards the dining hall, where she might get some answers. Babette wasn't watching over her spider, so she must have been out. Festus, however, stood in the corner over a desk, mumbling to himself some gibberish about cabbages.

"Festus!" She barked, causing the old man to jump.

"Hello Astrid." He said, after making a desperate attempt to slow his heart. He was getting too old for this.

"Is that Dunmer your old friend?" She inquired.

"Why, yes. She is in fact." He confirmed, gazing in the direction of the dining hall.

"Why is everyone so jumpy? I don't like it, not one bit." She gazed at him pointedly, making herself look as demeaning as possible.

"Don't look at me. All I did was make it rain cabbages." And with that, he turned back around and started scribbling something on an old piece of parchment.

Frowning, Astrid turned on her heel and crossed through the stone archway that led to the stairs. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped into the light of the room. What she saw there explained why everyone was so nervous.

"Ah. You're back." She said, venom drowning the words. She narrowed her eyes at her husband, no longer thinking of their passionate reunion. She would do the opposite, in fact.

"Hello, Astrid. Your dress is… quite charming. It suits you." Juheena quipped. Farkas tensed instantly. Juheena was in immediate danger, and he would make sure the vicious woman never got near her. Juheena kicked her bare feet up on the table, looking perfectly at ease. The woman was no match for his Juheena, he knew. There was no use in taking chances, however.

"Astrid." Arnbjorn greeted his wife, rather curtly. She frowned. She would punish him, alright. She would avoid him until he could take it no longer, until he begged her to pay him some attention. He would see how much he needed her.

"I was wondering why it smelled so musty here. It must be the cat's fur. It can't be sanitary." Juheena rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Hey!" Farkas barked. The whole room paused. You could hear a quill drop. Farkas continued, "Don't insult her. That dress looks like it ain't been washed in months, I'm sure it can't be 'sanitary'. So I believe I'd shut up before I get really angry." His grey eyes looked as stormy as the color they came from. Juheena took one of his hands, which was balled into a fist so tight he must have drawn blood with his fingernails.

Arnbjorn whistled. The boy really was willing to do anything for Juheena. He was courageous, yet quite stupid to stand up to Astrid.

Astrid's voice came out slow and harrowing. "Listen here _dog._ I do not answer to you. I answer to nobody. I. Am. The. Law." She put daunting emphasis on the last sentence. "If you wish to keep your empty head attached to your shoulders, I would leave. Now."

Farkas growled, visibly shaking from head to toe. As if he were about to transform. Juheena jumped up quickly, and pulled him up the stairs, headed towards her own bedroom. She would calm him down there.

Arnbjorn sat there, staring into his mug. He sighed, and prepared himself for the worst. But the worst never came. Astrid came and sat at the opposite end of the table, and set her chin on her folded hands, staring at him. He stared back.

Astrid sighed, "Okay Arnbjorn. You win."

He laughed humorlessly. "What do you want me to do, Astrid? Stop loving my daughter? My own daughter, who I raised from a little kitten? I think not. If anything, I've stopped loving you."

His words hit home. "Fine, Arnbjorn. Its over between us. We are now strictly colleagues. You mean nothing. Nothing at all."

"Fine by me. It has been that way for a long time now, Astrid. You are different. I don't know what it is, but I will never find what I need from you. I have my daughter, the Brotherhood, and my forge. That's all I need." He got up and grabbed his tongs from a bucket of water in the corner where they had been cooling. He was headed to his forge.

When he was gone, Astrid just sat there. She didn't know what to do. She had only cried one time in her life. And that was a long time ago. Those were wasted tears, and she certainly wouldn't waste any more on that bag of fleas. But she lost her resolve. It seemed that she would waste many, many tears on him indeed.

xXOOoOOXx

It took almost an hour, but Farkas finally calmed down enough that the wolf retreated back into its den. He sat there on Juheena's bed, staring in her eyes as she washed him with warm water. He was nude, and enjoyed the warm bath that his love administered. She rubbed the washcloth over his shoulders, around his neck, and gently scrubbed the dirt and paint from his face. She smiled at him, seeing him without his war paint.

"It's odd seeing your face so bright. Usually you're such a dirty boy." She commented slyly, rubbing the soft cloth higher on his thighs. He smiled, but stilled her hand.

"Not now love. Maybe later." She drew up her eyebrows in confusion. When had her Farkas ever been one to turn away her advances?

"Are you alright, love?" She sat down in his naked lap, her soft legs tickling his skin. He kissed at her collarbone idly, remaining silent. "Farkas?" She probed.

"Yes love. I just don't like that woman. I never thought that she would be this bad when you told me about her."

"Why are you worrying about it? She can't hurt me. Not without two ferocious werewolves, two irate elves, and two angry children on her heels." She licked his nose, making him smile.

"But she's insane. What if she decided that it was worth it?" Juheena didn't know. But she knew she could fight Astrid off, and she could detect her presence with her heightened feline senses. As long as she stayed with Farkas, it would all be okay, that she knew for sure.

"She doesn't matter. And you know what…?" She trailed off. "I bet I could get your mind off of all this." She grabbed him, making him gasp.

"You know what? I think you're right, kitty cat."

xXOOoOOXx

Anja woke up about a half an hour before midnight. She put on a cloak and stole away from Babette's room, headed towards the room behind the stained glass mosaic. When she got there she met up with Irileth. There in front of them stood an ornate iron coffin.

"Isn't this exciting?" Anja bounced slightly.

Irileth smirked, "Indeed it is, child."

Anja bounced some more before she decided to ask Irileth some questions. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

The Dunmer's eyes widened in surprise, but then lowered. "I have a secret boyfriend, actually. We aren't supposed to be together." There was no harm in confiding with the child, she thought.

The girl gasped, and the surprise in her eyes was amusing. "Really? Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret any longer, my dear child, would it?"

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Irileth smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Oh, all right. But you mustn't tell anyone. Not a single soul."

"I promise! Do Juheena and Farkas know?"

"Well yes actually. They help me meet up with him secretly sometimes." The girl was absolutely about to burst.

"Well? Who is it? Tell me!"

"His name is…" Anja readied herself, suspense threatening her to go mad.

"Bob the Bard." The girl went silent. Irileth burst out laughing, which earned her a kick in the shin.

"You liar. I thought you really had a secret boyfriend." Anja visibly pouted.

"Oh, I do."

"Yeah right."

"He is my Jarl. My sweet Balgruuf." She enjoyed the sound of his name on her tongue. Almost as much as she enjoyed something else of his on her tongue…

The girl was speechless. "Really? That's so sweet! A secret, forbidden love!" That was the truth, Irileth thought to herself.

"Nobody can know. Do you realize how important that is? I would be banished for the impropriety. His foolish wife is a maniac."

"No wonder he cheats on her so much."

"What…how do you?"

"His youngest son told me that his mom isn't the same as his brother's and sister's."

"Ah…" This she didn't know. Was there someone else? Was she just an outlet for him to have someone other than his overbearing, demeaning wife? Tears threatened the corners of her eyes. Anja took her hand, and said, "I'm sorry. I figured you would know."

"Know what?" Farkas asked, entering with Juheena. The upset look on the Dunmer's face told all, though. Juheena offered her a hug, which she took. There weren't many things that could make Irileth sad, but her love for her Jarl being threatened was one of them.

"Come on Irileth, let us speak with the Night Mother." The dark elf nodded.

Juheena got down on one knee on the stair leading to the Night Mother's coffin, and spoke "Sweet Mother, I have returned to you. What is it that you need, Unholy Matron?" The others followed suit, and soon a weak voice resonated around the room. It was the voice of a feeble old woman, yet it was terrifying, yet also awe-inspiring.

"My Listener. And friends…. It is good to see you again. I have an important task for you, young one."

"What is it, milady?"

"You shall travel to Volunruud. Speak with Amaund Motierre. You, my lovely girl, are about to carry out the most important contract in the Dark Brotherhood history."

Juheena paused before asking, "Milady? What do you mean?" The others shared a glance.

"You are going to assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel."

***Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :D**

**Seeya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just got back from a long trip without a computer, but I'll make it up to you, don't worry.**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

There was a long silence. Juheena swore the tension in the air could be sliced through with a sword. If she heard correctly, they were to assassinate the Emperor.

Juheena blinked once, then twice. "Yes, milady. As you wish."

"Good, good." Was the Night Mother's reply. She said no more. The group made a hasty retreat from the room.

Juheena was thrilled, and terrified at the same time. She would deliver a crushing blow to the damn Empire. Jarl Ulfric, leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion would be able to gain control of Skyrim, and claim his rightful place as High King. Yet at the same time, she was to assassinate the Emperor. The Emperor.

Little lightning bolts of excitement shot through her bones. She couldn't wait. But she was worried about what her friends might think… Farkas she knew would follow her to Oblivion and back. Anja was just happy to be included. But Irileth…. She served her Jarl. And her Jarl served the Empire.

"Irileth?" She studied her Dunmer friend's face for a few moments. She was deep in thought. "What are you thinking Irileth? Tell me."

Orange eyes met Red ones. The elf took a deep breath then began, "Oh my sweet Balgruuf forgive me for saying this… I couldn't be more relieved. The Empire shall fall, and my love shall be free to worship Talos once again." Her eyes clouded over, remembering her and Anja's previous conversation. She would have to find out the truth. She couldn't stand not being her Jarl's only lover.

Anja grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly. Irileth smiled a tiny bit. The group headed towards the waterfall room. Juheena took off her boots and set her feet on the slippery step leading into the pond. She shivered, feeling the cold, rippling water graze her toes. Farkas put his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Irileth and Anja sat atop the diving rock, whispering to eachother.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Astrid sauntered in, eyes narrowed. Juheena felt a deep rumble within Farkas's chest, and she placed her hand on his cheek to calm him.

"What do you want, Astrid?" She replied.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondered what tremendously vital task the Night Mother requested of you, all mighty listener." She sneered. Someone was jealous.

"Someone has deemed it necessary to perform the Black Sacrament." Was the Khajit's intentionally vague answer.

"Oh? That doesn't seem so special. We get dozens of those today. It must have been awfully important…" She swished her hips as she circled around the group.

"I don't know really… It might be. Why don't you go ask her yourself, _milady?_" She sneered back.

Astrid chuckled. "I'm not special enough, oh mighty listener. The Night Mother only answers to your call."

The others sat back and observed this battle of words. Farkas sat ready to leap up and defend Juheena; Anja did the same. Irileth only narrowed her eyes and kept her hand on her sword hilt.

Khajit and Nord locked eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Seconds ticked by.

Astrid turned on her heel and left.

XXxxXOXxxXX

"So you're going to kill the Emperor of Tamriel. I have to say… I'm impressed." Nazir chuckled. The Brotherhood had gathered in a circle in the waterfall room, around Arnbjorn's forge. Babette sat atop a decapitated training dummy while Arnbjorn himself sat on a stool, fletching a Dwarven Steel arrow.

Veezara came in and sat on a mossy rock, which was unfortunately wet. He stood up and roused laughter from the group of assassins when he revealed a patch of moss stuck to his behind. He threw it at Nazir, who didn't seem too happy to have a patch of green goop hit him in the face.

"I took the liberty of scouting out his Majesty for you. It turns out that some of his guards have a soft spot for adorable little girls…" Babette said cheerfully. "He is on a ship called 'The Katariah'. It is docked a few miles off of Solitude, completely hidden by icebergs. There is Penitus Oculatus agents swarming the place, though. You will have to slice through a few to get to the ship."

"Ha! They will be no challenge! They mess with us, they get my fist!" To prove his point, Farkas slammed his fist into his palm, making Veezara jump.

"There is no doubt about that, love." Juheena laughed as she polished her precious ebony sword, running a soft cloth through all of the creases and erasing the caked blood from the shiny surface. She held it up and gazed at it admiringly. She caught the light with it, revealing the subtle gold detailing on the blade.

"Just think. Soon, my lovely sword, you are going to take the life of the Emperor of Tamriel." Juheena caressed the sword with the tip of her fingers, never once taking her eyes from it.

Arnbjorn had given Irileth and Anja both Ebony daggers as a welcome gift to the Brotherhood. Irileth, like Juheena, polished hers appreciatively, while Anja practiced throwing hers at a target.

"The girl's not bad…" Nazir commented approvingly with a smirk.

"Not bad? Ha!" Anja scoffed. To further enforce her point, she flung the dagger with such force, she nearly fell. Everyone watched as the dagger hit the bull's-eye right on the edge. Applause sounded out, and Anja gave a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, thank you." She called out. She then walked over and pulled it out, and kissed it noisily.

"We leave tomorrow evening." Juheena decided. The Emperor would be on the Katariah for a few days, maybe even weeks due to weather. There was such a blizzard that the Penitus Oculatus agents had forbidden travel to protect the Emperor. Little did they know that this would put him in even more danger. Juheena smirked. This would be one satisfying kill.

"Tomorrow evening it is, then." Arnbjorn echoed.

"You're coming with us?" Juheena asked, smiling broadly.

"Yes, little kitten. I can't let my daughter outshine me, now can I?" He chuckled.

"My dear Nazir and I shall accompany you as well. We will help take out the agents on the shore." Babette added.

"The Emperor is your target, however. We can't take that glory away from you." Nazir added.

"Agreed. That is Juheena's mission to complete alone." Irileth added, winking at the Khajit.

"For the glory of the Brotherhood! Hail Sithis!" Juheena cried.

"Hail Sithis!" Echoed the assassins.

***Authors note:**

**This chapter was a little short, but the next few will be a lot longer. That's when all the action starts! Say Bye-bye to the emperor!**

**Thank all of you for reading! And a special thanks to my subscribers and followers and favoriters! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Seeya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

"Hail Sithis!" Babette echoed. This was going to be one fine event. Rarely, if ever, did assassins work in a group because honestly, it defeated the purpose. But this was different. The plan was that each person was to take on an individual task.

Arnbjorn was going to take care of Amaund Motierre and receive the payment. Nazir and Babette were going to find and defeat the Penitus Oculatus scouts in the area, for the ship would be well guarded for miles. Farkas was to track down Commander Maro and plant some nefarious evidence on his corpse for 'daddy' to find.

Irileth had engaged it as her own initiative to take out the phony Emperor. As it turned out, his security guards had planted a decoy in Castle Dour to get the real man out of Skyrim safely. Anja decided that she would be the dedicated chef's assistant, seeing as how Irileth could barely boil rice correctly without the result being a huge mess. The dark elf would need her culinary expertise if she were to pose as 'The Gourmet".

Veezara was to board the ship with Juheena and take care of the deckhands and rogue guards. She could handle them on her own, but why not make it quicker and more efficient? She could slip in and off the Emperor, and everyone could be on their jolly way.

The payment was going to be absolutely divine. Not just the money, oh no. The Dark Brotherhood would rise again. They would be on top, feared and respected. The name would perpetually resonate down dark alleyways, through households whispered in hushed tones, in taverns between gossipy barkeeps… They would be re-immortalized.

Gabriella and Festus had bravely volunteered to stay at the sanctuary and quell Astrid's temper. The others shied away from the job; they would rather take their chances unarmored in an arena full of angry Mudcrabs. Not that they were blamed, of course.

The next evening arrived after an antagonizingly slow wait. Swords, daggers, shields, and arrows had been polished, sharpened, and polished again. Leather straps on armor had been replaced, rips and tears stitched up. The assassins looked positively shiny and new.

All the better, Babette thought. They would be even more terrifying! They would be seen as invincible; not a scratch on them to be found! She licked her lips. She wouldn't have to feed for weeks after this! It would just be more time to spend leisurely strolling around her hidden garden, picking out especially venomous plants. She hadn't realized the absolutely delightful poisonous qualities found in Crimson Nrinroot, and she was thankful to Festus bringing her some from his travels through Blackreach. It was a place she had, regrettably, not had time to explore.

Oh well, she thought as she slipped her blue cloak around her dainty shoulders. Plenty of time to do that later. She stepped out of her room, accidently kicking a skull down the hallway.

"Oops! Sorry Adam." The little girl picked up Adam and set him back on her nightstand. Anja sat in the corner, looking on in amazement.

"And I thought Cicero was just crazy…" She mumbled to herself. "Oh, that's right. He is."

"Humble Cicero has heard his name!" The Jester popped out from behind a door, making the two little girls jump.

"Cicero!" Babette yelled, quite unhappy.

"Where have you been Cicero?" Anja asked, noticing his absence for the past few days. In fact, he had only been seen since the day he turned the cabbage catastrophe into a dessert paradise.

"Cicero has been out shopping!"

"Shopping. I see." The girls shared a look, then made a unanimous decision to not ask any questions. They didn't make it out of the room, however, before Cicero realized he was being ignored.

"Do Cicero's friends not want to know where Cicero has been shopping?" He asked, obviously hurt.

Babette made a move to say something quite rude, but Anja interrupted, "Sure, Cicero. Of course we do." She ignored the seething glare coming from the vampire, difficult as it was. As it turned out, she actually kind of liked Cicero. When he wasn't being a pain, that is.

"Cicero was out getting these!" He presented two bags for them, with their names written on a piece of parchment tied around it.

Babette took hers, looking wary. Anja was less suspicious, if only not to hurt his feelings further. When the girls opened the bags, they were pleasantly surprised. Within the folds of burlap, there lay a snoozing enchanted gold sculpture of a dragon.

"Cicero! Oh, they're adorable! Thank you!"

The jester blushed profusely, before saying, "Humble Cicero merely found the sculptures in a shop. He enchanted them himself!" He looked proud.

Babette smiled at him while playing with the little dragon. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all…. Oh look! She thought, he is about to sneeze! How adorable!

The creature, adorable as he may be, was still a dragon. And dragons breathe fire. The little thing made the sweetest face, making the girls lean in before…. *FOOF*

Babette was the lucky one. She couldn't catch on fire with her ivory-like vampire skin. Anja, however, was not so fortunate.

"I'll get you for this Cicero!" She yelled as she ran down the hall, and jumped into the freezing cold pond.

"Cicero did not know that his presents would catch his friends on fire! Apologies! Apologies!" The jester hid behind Babette's bed.

"Don't hide from me, Cicero. If I were you, I'd find Juheena and hide behind _her._"

The jester followed suit.

XXooOooXX

The assassins were ready to leave. Irileth tapped her foot impatiently, scowling. "Where are the girls? We have been waiting for over twenty minutes!"

"Well here comes one…." Nazir trailed off.

"Hey kid… you're missing some eyebrows…" Farkas pointed out, then quickly shrank behind Juheena when Anja threatened to knee him in the groin.

"What happened?" Juheena asked.

"Cicero happened."

"Oh."

"Here comes Babette! Thank the Nine, let's get going already! The emperor is not going to be here forever, you know! I, for one, am _not _tracking him all the way to Cyrodil." Irileth grumped.

"Agreed." The group of Assassins began their journey.

***Author's Note:**

**Another short chapter, but the next few are going to be done a bit differently. The journey is going to be told in the point of view of each individual person on their special mission, but then things will get back to normal.**

**Thank you all for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Irileth and Anja

**Chapter 17**

**Irileth and Anja**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

"Child, this is preposterous. This hat is...is… it's repugnant!" Irileth had done nothing but complain about the chef's tunics and hats ever since we had put them on. I was ready to take off my shoe and stuff it in her mouth.

"Yes, yes I know. Believe me, Irileth. I know." We were walking down the cobblestone path in Solitude. The old city was beautiful when it wasn't covered in so much snow you nearly had to sprout wings and fly over it. Flowers, fruits and vegetables filled gardens and lined pathways, and the old Gothic-style buildings spired overhead.

I took in a deep breath of fresh mountain air. Juheena needed a house in this place, not dusty old Whiterun. Of course, she probably did own one.

"Ugh. There is the guard. I look like a pig sty in this stained, greasy old potato sack…. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't let us in, even if I am 'The Gourmet'"

"It's not that bad. Now hush! He's going to hear us."

The guard shot them a look. "Who are you?" He stood so rigid, that I had a mischievous thought that if I pushed him hard enough, he would fall right over. Irileth would probably have my head for that one, though.

"This, sir, is the Gourmet. I am her assistant. Now if you value your life, I'm sure the Emperor is very hungry. We might have to drop a name or two if he gets impatient…"

The guard seemed unmoved, but I could see his eye twitch. I had made him nervous. Hey, I was getting good at this…

He stepped out of the way, and opened the door for us. This was it. We were in castle Dour, ready to go poison a fake Emperor! Our footsteps echoed off of the stone walls, and we could hear laughter going on in the dining room. When the air got warmer, I knew the kitchen wasn't too far ahead.

The archway stood wide open, revealing several hot coal stoves which were covered in various boiling pots and pans. Vegetables, meats, spices, sweeteners, even the odd alchemy objects were piled on shelves so heavy that they were sagging.

A Redguard woman stood over a kettle filled with boiling orange stew. I couldn't figure out why It was orange… I just knew I wouldn't taste it anytime soon.

"Oh, there you are! The Gourmet!" The woman called out to us when we walked in. "Thank the Nine; I was just about to have to finish up the first course without you!"

Irileth raised an eyebrow threateningly at the woman, making her eyes grow wide. "That would be most unwise, woman. Let me have that spoon." Irileth shoved her way past the woman and took control of the boiling pot.

"First, we must add candied carrots!" I said, dumping a bowlful in.

"Candied carrots…? But this is venison stew!"

"Listen lady, this is from the Gourmet's new cookbook. It hasn't come out yet. Consider this your sneak peek. Be honored." I turned back around, then continued, "Next, shaved Giant's toe!"

"Gross…." The woman paled.

"Does the Emperor like spicy food? Well he does now! Two pinches of fire salts!" I threw them in with a flourish, making the poor Redguard woman turn less red and more pink.

"And finally, the Gourmet's secret blend of 11 herbs and spices…" It was then I dumped out the poison into the pot. I had mixed in powdered Deathbell and Lotus Extract in with salt and cinnamon, it was practically undetectable. Now there was a pot of delicious, poisonous, but delicious stew simmering gently before them.

Irileth and I stood back and admired our handiwork. I glared at the Redguard. "You are going to make _the Gourmet _carry a huge pot of stew to the table? You have to be joking me." She lunged forward and put on her oven mitts.

"Yes, yes of course. Please forgive me your Culinary Majesty…" I saw Irileth crack a smile from the corner of my eye. My first official mission was going splendidly! We followed the woman down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and outside to the balcony where the Emperor and Nobles would be dining with a mesmerizing view of the city.

Standing before the door leading to the patio landing, we gathered our wits and reviewed our strategy. He sips, he dies, and we feign ignorance and frame the Redguard for espionage and treason. There couldn't be a simpler plan than that! I molded my face into that of an acceptable humble servant, and opened the door.

"Ah! The Gourmet! I have waited my whole life to taste your infamous delicacies!" The 'Emperor' called out amiably.

Irileth bowed, and I noticed something amiss. There was about ten or so nobles accompanying the emperor, but one of them scrutinized Irileth with an unrelenting eye. He was blonde, and rather handsome for a guy in his 40's, early 50's maybe. I caught his eye and tried to make sense of what he was searching for. Suddenly he called out, "Irileth?"

The Dunmer froze. Oh dear.

She stammered, "Uh...uh...I...Jarl Balgruuf?" This wasn't going to turn out well, I could already see that.

"Oh, yes! I remember! I helped the Gourmet serve Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun not too long ago! What a surprise…" I filled in, hoping Balgruuf wouldn't blow our cover. Irileth gazed into his eyes for a long moment, and he seemed to go along with it.

"Yes, yes…Best meal I've ever had…" He looked at her questioningly. She returned with an apologetic gaze. I sympathized with her, she was about to murder the man whom her lover believed was the Emperor. That would throw a wrench in any relationship.

Irileth's eyes never Balgruuf's as the Redguard woman served soup to everyone at the table. Irileth shook her head slightly, 'no' at him. He caught the hint, and pushed his bowl away.

"It would be horrible manners to eat before the Emperor has taken the first bite!" I said, trying to postpone the others. It would be a waste to kill all these nobles; they hadn't really done anything wrong. Except some serious ass-kissing to get to eat lunch with the emperor. For a Jarl it was one thing, but these were just random rich people. Even Maven Black-Briar sat next to him, scowling into her glass of wine.

"Of course! I would hate to keep you all waiting, my lovely guests." The old bald man snapped at his servant, who polished his soup spoon before handing it to him. I rolled my eyes. Oh brother, this guy was really taking this acting job for what it was worth. Too bad for him, it wouldn't last long.

My heart sped up as he dipped his spoon in and lifted it to his lips. Soon…. It fell again when he put the spoon back into the bowl and took a drink of water.

"It seems a little spicy…" What a baby. He hadn't even taken a bite yet, and he has to take a drink. I sighed impatiently, and resisted the urge to tap my foot.

He picked up his spoon a second time, this time shoveling an overflowing spoonful of the fatal stew into his mouth. Any second now. Any second…

He fell face first into the bowl. My '11 herbs and spices' were more effective than I thought… Guards were in an uproar. All of the nobles jumped up, and Balgruuf made his way towards us. I had better act now.

"Oh no! The Emperor has been poisioned! Nothing could have made it into the pot on accident, I made sure of it! It was the Redguard chef! She must have done this!"

"What? That's a lie! I did no such thing!" She cried as the guards turned to her.

One of the nobles, apparently a frequent to Castle Dour, exclaimed, "Yes! The Empire has taxed her earnings, she must have been out for revenge! It was the Court Chef!"

Well, that worked to our advantage. Irileth grabbed Balgruuf's hand, and the three of us fled from castle Dour through the sky walkway. On top of the castle, we took a long circular staircase down to the basement. When we were completely out of range, we stopped.

"Oh, Balgruuf." Irileth threw her arms around him. He kissed her hair gently. It was just like watching Farkas and Juheena making dovey-eyes at each other. Nauseating.

"Okay, okay, break it up." I said, making sure this didn't progress any further.

"Irileth…. What did you do?" He asked of her, his thick Nord accent coating his words like honey. She looked away, ashamed. But then she remembered.

"He was an imposter, my lord!" It was her only argument.

"How do you know this? How can you possibly know this, Irileth?" And there it went.

She stepped back, and a stubborn teardrop slipped down her cheek. The three of us stood there for a long moment, before I finally felt so sorry for Irileth that I had to do something.

"Okay, listen. We did it for you. _She _did it for you. There is a group of us, and we are going to assassinate the emperor. The real emperor isn't here, he is on a ship docked somewhere out on the bay. This guy was a decoy. With the Empire thrown for a loop, Irileth figured it would be better for you. Even if you aren't Stormcloak, you hate the Empire." I pointed out.

"How do you know this?"

"Irileth and me? Were like, best friends. She tells me everything." I stated proudly. Balgruuf looked at Irileth, who smiled weakly before re-training her eyes on the ground.

He sighed. "This is true. But your plan was to assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel? How do you expect to get away with that?"

"Oh, it's not us. Juheena is going to do that."

"Ah… I knew from the start that girl could do just about anything…" He chuckled. Juheena had told me she had made friends with the Jarl of Whiterun. Obviously they were close enough for him to forgive her of murder.

"My Jarl…. She is a Dark Brotherhood assassin."

He nodded. "So the rumors were true, then. Well in that case, I'm just glad she is my friend." He joked.

"So am I." She confessed bravely.

"Well… Juheena is one to make friends with everyone… " He admitted.

"I love you , my sweet Balgruuf. Please forgive me." She took his hand.

"I love you, as well." He smiled, then placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back, traced of red lipstick visible on his mouth. She wiped it off gingerly, smiling at him.

"How sweet. Let's go before they suspect that a second person of Royalty has been assassinated." I warned.

We made our way to the door and climbed the stairs. We left castle Dour, thinking we were going to get away. We were mistaken.

"Hey! There's the imposter!" A group of guards ran up with a Chef in tow.

"I am the Gourmet! They poisoned the Emperor!"

"The Gourmet is…. An Orc?" I asked incredulously. Seriously? An orc? If an orc's talent for anything that isn't grisly fighting is comparable to Lurbuk, the horrible Orc Bard, it was unbelievable.

"You're under arrest for treason, and the murder of Emperor Titus Mede the Second!"

Well, I only thought we could get away with murder. How does Juheena do it?


	18. Babette and Nazir

**Chapter 18**

**Babette and Nazir**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

"Oh, my dearest Nazir. Do put on a cloak. You look absolutely freezing! Not that I would have experience with that sort of thing." For Sithis's sake, his nose was turning blue! I sighed and took off my own cloak. It barely fit around his shoulders, which I had to jump to place the cloak on them. Why does he have to be so damned tall?

"Thank you, Babette. But I shall be just fine." The Redguard man said. A chunk of ice fell out of his beard as he talked.

"I see. I was under the impression that the Nord race was the one with the utmost stubborn characteristics. I could be wrong of course. Though, it doesn't happen often."

We had been walking through a blizzard for well over an hour and Nazir, the poor dear, couldn't get it in his head that Skyrim isn't as warm as Hammerfell. In fact, it's a fair amount colder. There were no tropical beaches, no palm trees, and you definitely wouldn't find anybody running around in footwraps and a tunic out in violent snowstorms. Except Nazir, of course.

"How do you manage? Do you always put up with this when you traverse across Skyrim?"

"Of course not, sometimes there aren't any snowstorms." He replied in all seriousness.

I sighed. Nazir, admirable as he was, was as stubborn as an old mule. A handsome old mule… I loved my youthfulness, don't get me wrong. It benefited me in every possible way; that is except love. That was the one thing I could never have. Although, it is the price I must pay for my gifts. A hefty sum, indeed.

I pursed my pink lips together in distaste. I had put up with it for this long, I will make it for another century without him.

"There, up ahead! It is the outpost!" I cried, seeing a large mass of brown through the raging snowflakes. Thank Sithis, a distraction from my childish woes.

"Finally..." Nazir appeared very openly relieved at the revelation.

"I told you that you were cold!" I teased him. We snuck up behind the shack. It wasn't very small, but a peek around it revealed a dock filled with at least a dozen two-man boats.

"They must be sleeping on top of each other…" I mused, before realizing what I was saying. Nazir chuckled and shot me a look. If I could blush, I would have. Thankfully, I do not have that ability.

"Alright, alright. Let us slip around the corner and inside..." I instructed, earning another dirty chuckle from my companion. I slugged him and adominished, "Hush! You will give us away!"

"Apologies, little Babette. I shall try to be on my best behavior from now on…" His eyes twinkled.

I huffed. For a man who claimed to hate merriment and mirth, he seemed to be in quite a good humor. It annoyed me.

"I'll create the distraction. Watch and learn, sweet Nazir." I walked out of my hiding place in the chicken coop, and shuffled up toward the campfire.

There were four men huddled around the fire. Perfect. I drew my arms around myself and shivered violently. Damn, I was such a good actor. I deserved a Thespian's Award for this performance.

The men looked up at me as I approached, and I said in the tiniest voice I could muster, "Please…please sir. It's so cold. I don't know where my mommy is. I have been walking for such a long time…. Please sir I'm hungry and cold." I looked in his eyes pitifully. This was so easy.

"Guys! It's a kid! Get a blanket and some bread over here, hurry!" He then turned to me, "Hey there, I'm Marcus." Concern filled his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. He steered me over to the campfire. Another Penitus Oculatus agent rushed over with a thick wool blanket. I took it and looked as thankful as a freezing cold little girl could be.

"Thank you sir! Oh, thank you! You're so kind, good sir!" He handed me a loaf of bread and a bowl of soup, which I accepted. I dipped the bread in the soup and forced a bite down my throat. The soup was alright, I suppose. But the bread…. How can humans eat this dry, tasteless block of ground up grass? It hardly went down my throat. It was like swallowing cotton!

Well, three hundred years of a warm, metallic liquid diet can do that to you I suppose. I found myself wondering what the soup would taste like with big chunks of human flesh in it… I decided I would like to find out. I turned and pretended to look longingly back from where I came, while subtly signaling to Nazir.

"It's alright kid, we will get you home as soon as this storm ends." Marcus said. He was rather amiable, I will admit. And his long eyelashes caught snowflakes in them… I was starting to regret having to slaughter him. But it was necessary, I told myself.

Seemingly out of nowhere an arrow whizzed past and sunk deep into the chest of the man standing next to Marcus. I jumped up and shoved him out of the way. The look on his face was adorably terrified… I told myself I saved him for the purpose of drinking in his fear. That is what a vampire does best, after all. But I wasn't so sure.

"Marcus, run!" I yelled at him.

"Wha-?" He started.

"Just run! Run, if you value your pathetic mortal life! Please, run Marcus! For me!" It took too much convincing, too much time than was worth it, but he finally gave in. He ran. I will never understand why, perhaps it was only to get reinforcements. But he ran to safety. Oddly enough, I was relieved.

And I continued my mission. Nobody could ever tell me I wasn't merciful. The feeling just never came over me often.

I turned around and saw Nazir swinging his sword, hacking through Penitus Oculatus agents one after another. The snow was quickly growing red with the blood being spilled. The sweet smell hit my nose instantly, and I flew into action.

I lunged at the throat of the nearest agent, a skinny little man in big armor. What a disappointment. So I moved on after he was finished off, to a much bigger, much tastier looking man. I sunk my teeth into his jugular, ending him quickly and efficiently. Ah, the sweet life of a vampire. This man's blood was rich, think and warm. I felt it coursing through my veins, and propelling me on to my next target.

Soon, there was nobody left standing on the shore. Nazir sauntered out of the shack with an apple in one hand, and a thick fur coat in the other. He smirked.

"You were right. I was cold. Quite." He took a bite out of his apple.

"It seems neither of us will leave this scene hungry, my dear Nazir." I smiled at him.

"I know…" He pointed at me, "You have a little blood on your….everywhere."

"Oh well. A snack for the road, if you will."

"I do believe that is worse than Arnbjorn picking things out of his beard….." Nazir laughed.

"Perhaps. I'm alright with that." I went into the cabin, with Nazir following behind.

"I see what you did back there, little Babette." I stuck my tongue out at him. Another perk to being a vampire; acting like a child was justified. I was one, after all. Much practice over the years.

"So what? He was rather kind to me. Plus, what is one man going to do to hinder Juheena's mission? Unless that man is Nazir, of course." I teased him, trying to cover up the real question. Thankfully, it worked.

"Well, Juheena is lucky then." He mumbled while digging through a chest full of the agent's belongings. He pulled out a small box.

"I wonder what this is…" He said, opening it. He pulled out a delicate silver necklace inlaid with purple gemstones. A small piece of parchment had fallen out of the box. I walked over and picked it up before Nazir could discover it. The letter read:

"_Margaret, my little daughter. I know I can never see you again. You have been infected with the vampire's curse. You were so young too… I wished to leave you with this one final gift. Please, remember me, my sweet, lovely, daughter._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Marcus_

I folded the piece of parchment up and stuck it in my apothecary's satchel. He still loved his daughter. Even after she had become a vampire. Did he recognize me as a vampire and take care of me anyway? Is that why he ran? Did he know what was about to come?

This was another time I was grateful for being a vampire.

I couldn't cry.


	19. Arnbjorn

**Chapter 19**

**Arnbjorn**

*******I don't own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas.***

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I had major writers block! But I'm back now, and will be updating frequently again :D **

Arnbjorn unsheathed his sword as he entered the catacombs. Skeletons of various creatures littered the cobblestone floor and rattled when he kicked them. The only sound was his footsteps, which seemed to echo on forever down the tunnels.

"Damn it…" He cursed angrily when he stepped on a pressure plate. He waited for the barrage. Would it be poison darts? Spears? A cascade of rocks?

But there was nothing. Nothing apparent, that is.

He decided to carefully move on, keeping his eyes out for the outcome of his mishap. Perhaps the pressure plate was no longer functioning, or the trap rusted. Still, it could happen at any time. The next room was overgrown with trees, and a brilliant light shone down through a stained glass window in the roof. Flowers grew in the humid air.

Dragging his eyes along the walls, he took in ancient carvings depicting Potema the Wolf Queen, Kynareth, and Tiber Septim ascending into Sovrngarde, transforming into Talos. He whistled at Potema's intricate dress, thinking how long it would take to carve such a thing.

He whirled around, hearing something coming. His eyes darted to each entrance, then to the window. Nothing. There was nothing there.

But there was. Somewhere.

But where?

He held his war axe high, waiting. One minute, then two. It must have just been a squirrel, or some other creature in one of the trees, he told himself. The leaves sparkled blue in the light from the stained glass.

He moved on, slowly and on alert, step by step. Inch by inch. He passed through doors, in and out of shrines, until he came to a courtyard. The trees were bloodied and covered in corpses. Deep axe marks marred the branches. No.. they weren't axe marks. They were Hagraven claw marks.

Arnbjorn paled.

He wasn't afraid of many things, but the Hagravens were one of those things that could frighten a dragon off with one glance. Hell, Alduin himself probably preferred to keep his distance from the old witches.

He picked up a bloody feather. He pocketed it for Juheena, on the off chance that he survived this encounter.

Searching the bodies, he found who once was Amaund Motierre. His face was a grisly sight. His eyes were missing. Arnbjorn didn't care to think about their new purpose. In Motierre's knapsack, Arnbjorn found a letter, a gold diamond necklace, and a bank account ledger for 20,000 gold from the Solitude Bank of Hjaalmarch.

He whistled once again at the number on the ledger. Well, Motierre wouldn't be needing it now. They would be fulfilling the contract either way.

He decided that since he had all Motierre wanted in the letter, and in a journal he found, he would leave before it was too late. He turned on his heel and headed for the stone archway at a sprint. Spiky grass sliced at his leather leggings, barely making a mark, but stinging through anyway. His long, greying hair got in his eyes, but he didn't bother to brush it away. No time.

He got to the stone arch, relieved.

With an ear-splitting screech, an old Hagraven dropped from the rafters a few feet from him. The Hag's claws were the size of sickles, and her dirty, matted grey hair nearly touched the floor. Her teeth, long, black and sharp, bared when the hag hissed.

"Hello, Moonborn. What a nice surprise…a snack for me and my sisters…." The old Hag cackled as two more Hagravens appeared behind her in a puff of black smoke. They started closing in on him. Arnbjorn stood rooted to the spot. Literally. Black thorns tore out of the ground and wrapped around the Werewolf's ankles, piercing and digging into the skin.

He cried out in pain, then started to panic. He only just got Juheena back, and now they would be parted again.

No. They wouldn't, he decided, and took an iron dagger from his boot and threw it at the Hagraven in the front, effectively slicing her head off. Her sisters stared at the disembodied head for a few seconds, then in a horrible rage, lunged at Arnbjorn.

"Sister!" They shrieked. All the birds for miles fled away from the barrow. Hissing and squawking, the hunched-over Hagraven slashed her claws at his chest. He moved away, but not before she could snag his armor. The thorns at his feet snapped, making him hit the ground. He clutched his chest when he saw the blood begin to pool at the torn fabric.

The Hagraven muttered a spell, then pointed at him menacingly. He rose off the ground. Cackling, she threw him across the courtyard. He slammed into the wall, hitting his head. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was the Hagravens closing in on him.

Goodbye, daughter, he thought. Then the world went black.

XXxxOxxOxxXX

"I swear, you smelly mutt. You gain a pound of muscle a day." Arnbjorn tried to open his eyes to see for himself. He had to make sure. Because he thought that was Astrid's voice.

A wave of pain spread throughout his head, making him cry out.

"Whoa, whoa…easy there…it's okay." It was. He was sure it was Astrid.

"A-astrid?" He managed to choke out.

"It's me Arnbjorn, I'm here." Thank the Nine. It was her. He almost didn't believe it. It couldn't be her, for she sounded gentle…like his Astrid. Like she loved him again. He had to open his eyes and see her. His Astrid.

He blinked a few times. Then his eyes focused on the most beautiful sight. Astrid smiling. Not a hateful smile, not a smirk or snarl. A genuine smile.

"Hey there. How was your date with the Hagravens?"

"Astrid…." He touched her lips. She kissed his fingertips.

"Try not to talk too much, you got beaten up pretty bad. I thought dogs were supposed to eat birds."

"I wouldn't eat one of those damned Hagravens if you held me at knife-point over a pit of lava." He groaned.

Astrid smiled again. It almost made the pain go away, if only for a second. "I love you Astrid." He said. He didn't want their love to be over. She had made him angry, ignored him for years. But now…. This was enough to redeem what he had given up on.

"I know, you old fleabag. I love you too. Why else would I follow you around and save your mangy skin?"

"You…?"

"Yes, I followed you." She rolled her eyes, "I was pissed off after our little...disagreement. I was intending on confronting you, or humiliating you. But then I saw you get tossed like a chew toy, and I knew I couldn't let you die. If you die, I will be the one to kill you. Not some nasty old beaked woman who needs to trim her fingernails."

They chuckled. Astrid leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then wrung out a soapy wet rag and began to wash his face gently. It was then he realized something. He was naked. He sent her a questioning look, to which she replied, "I was in the process of cleaning Hagraven goo from you when you woke up. I killed one and she kind of blew up on you." She laughed when he visibly blanched.

She washed his hair, and after she rinsed his hair by pouring a pitcher of warm water through it, she helped him up and walked him over to the bed with fresh, clean linens. When he was laid down, he motioned for her to lay next to him.

He put his arms around her and smelled her hair. She must have bathed herself too, for she smelled of perfume. The same rosy scent as when they got married.

"I love you Astrid." He said.

"I love you too, you smelly old mutt."


	20. Irileth and Anja, Part II

**Chapter 20**

**Irileth and Anja, Part II**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Balgruuf whispered, "Follow my lead, I have a plan." I nodded. Irileth looked stricken; I only hoped that she heard him. I nodded at the Jarl.

"They have me! They are going to hold me for ransom! Arrest them now!" I grabbed his arms and unsheathed my dagger.

"Let us through or the Jarl gets it!" Maybe this plan would work. But the guards would follow us even if we did manage to get out of the city. Then I noticed something that put a big notch in our plans. Three snipers with tranquilizer darts pulled taught on their bowstrings. Three. They knew Balgruuf was in on it. Damn.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Jarl Balgruuf." The guard sneered. "Boys! Fire!"

"Oh, Sithis spit."

XXXooXooXXX

When I woke up, our jail cell was spinning. That means there was too much nirnroot in the tranquilizer…what idiot made that potion? Leave it to an imperial to butcher a delicate art such as alchemy. I looked around when the ceiling stopped moving, and saw that Irileth had already woken up. She was running her fingers through Balgruuf's hair and touching his face gently, her eyes intent on his face. She really did love him.

"Okay Irileth. Please tell me that Juheena taught you her mad lockpicking skills?" I asked, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, no child. Nobody could be as gifted as she. Though, she did teach me a thing or two a few years ago…"

"Well…that's a start. How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I have an idea." Said Jarl Balgruuf, blinking his eyes.

"I hope it doesn't turn out like last time." I muttered. Irileth shot me a look and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't worry, it will." He sat up, and looked for a window. He would have to look a lot harder, because there wasn't one.

"Damn. Never mind." He cursed, then laid his head back in Irileth's lap. I sighed.

I knew we had to do something to escape. But without Juheena, that seemed difficult. I scratched at the itchy straw bed I was laying on. The hard wood bench Irileth and Balgruuf were sitting on looked welcoming compared to the old itchy hay.

I tapped my foot.

I paced back and forth.

I drummed on the stone walls.

At last, I couldn't take it.

"We're gonna die in here!" I cried.

"You have been awake for five minutes." Irileth snarked. I picked up a piece of metal and threatened to chunk it at her.

"Anja wait! That is a lockpick!" I looked at it like it was a chunk of solid gold inlaid with gemstones.

"Okay. Our ticket out of this cell. How about the rest of the prison?" I asked. "Any suggestions?"

My inmates were quiet. I sighed and went back to pacing.

An hour later a guard arrived with our dinner. I had been braiding pieces of my bed into little voodoo dolls and pretending I was poking and prodding at Farkas's butt. It was immensely entertaining. Irileth joined me after a while and made an amazing replica of Dragonsreach tower. Naturally I had to make a voodoo Balgruuf to live in it.

"Suppertime." The guard was handsome. A muscly Nord with long blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, even in the dark jail. He smiled at Irileth and seemed to speak directed at her only.

"Here you are. I decided to bring in some extra bread for you, dear. Don't want you losing that body, now do we?" He winked.

Irileth only raised an eyebrow and took the food. Balgruuf shot a murderous look at the guard, who didn't even notice, for he was too busy staring at the Dunmer.

"You brought our food, now don't you have others to feed?" Balgruuf suggested, not at all kindly.

"Nope. I saved this cell for last." That's a little creepy, I thought to myself.

"I overheard you talking about breaking out. I may have your solution." He said.

That got all of our attention.

"What? You would help us escape?" Irileth asked defensively.

"Oh yes. I could have you out of this prison and out of the city in no time."

This was suspicious. "Why?" I asked. "Why would you help us escape? Why not others, or all of us?"

"Because, there is someone here I want." He said, looking pointedly at Irileth.

"No!" Balgruuf roared.

"Come on, just one roll in the hay and you are all free to go." Irileth scowled at the guard as he said this.

"Absolutely not! You will not touch her!" Balgruuf yelled at the Nord, balling his fists.

"Fine." Irileth said.

Balgruuf looked like a kicked puppy. "Irileth…no…"

"It could be worse, Balgruuf." She took his hand. He wrenched his hand away, and sat down on the bench, avoiding her tormented gaze.

"I'll be back, Anja." She came over to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I've got a plan. Tell Balgruuf."

And then she left with the Nord, who looked triumphant. I really hoped she did have a plan. Because I was trapped in a metal cell with a very angry, very strong, fuming Nord man.

OOOxOOOxOOO

I knew my sweet Balgruuf would be angry. Well not so much angry as…. Radiating rage and hatred and betrayal. I had felt so guilty, but I couldn't let the guard find out what I had planned. As soon as I noticed him staring at me I knew what he had wanted. And I knew how to use it to my advantage.

He took me to his quarters and shut the door. I walked over to the bed and slipped off the white apron on my chef's tunic, which I was still wearing. He was watching me. Good. Slowly I moved my hands up to the sleeves, which rested on my shoulders, and pulled them down, revealing my breasts. He was mesmorized. Men, I scoffed to myself.

"You know, I have always found the Dunmer an alluring and mysterious race… now I can finally give in to my secret desires." His eyes were trained on my chest as he walked slowly over to the bed and whispered in my ear.

This man was a lunatic. Everyone has desires, but he seemed….. obsessed. How many other races of women had been imprisoned that he had taken advantage of? I tried not to elaborate on it, for my imagination would take me to nauseating places. Gods knew he could get away with it, with his looks.

He grabbed the dress from my hands and pulled it down further, until it lay at my feet. I was covered in only my leggings. He kneaded my breasts hungrily and kissed my collarbone. For a second, I nearly lost my resolve and forgot all about my plan. Maybe this one was simpler…. And more enjoyable.

But then I thought about how soft and gently my Jarl touched me, with love and adoration. And suddenly it felt all wrong. I didn't want this man.

I flipped him on his back and crawled on top of him. I tied him to his bedpost.

"Kinky…naughty little elf."

"Oh, yes.." I said, walking my fingers up his chest seductively. "Now you are my prisoner…" I distracted him with a sultry kiss as I fished in his knapsack for a dagger. I found one.

I broke the kiss slowly, making sure his eyes stayed on mine. Slowly I raised myself up. I lifted the dagger and plunged into his chest. He started to cry out, but I covered his face with a pillow to muffle the sound, for more guards to seduce would only put us behind.

I crawled off of him and started to put the tunic back on, but saw a set of armor on the shelf. "Now, this is more like it." It was cheap iron, but it served a purpose still.

Grabbing a bow and arrow, and sheathing a sword, I swiftly left the room. I quietly made my way back to our cell, where Balgruuf sat in the same spot.

"I tried to tell him." Anja defended herself.

"Balgruuf, my love." I called to him as I unlocked the cell with the key. "Please, I would never betray you."

His eyes met mine. "I was only gone for 5 minutes!"

He chuckled. "He doesn't even begin to compare with me then."

I smirked and threw him a sword, and threw Anja's dagger to her, which I found lying on the table outside the cell.

"Let's saw through a few guards, shall we?" Anja smirked.

"With pleasure." Balgruuf added in, a bit too quickly.

I had a feeling he wouldn't leave too many standing.


	21. Farkas

**Chapter 21**

**Farkas**

***I do not own Skyrim, but I do own Juheena and Juheena owns Farkas***

Farkas sloshed through the melting snow on his way to Solitude. He had tracked Gaius Maro all over west Skyrim, but every time he would arrive at his location, he would have already left. Grumbling, he entered the gates of Solitude and headed straight to the Winking Skeever. He needed a pint. Or five.

He seated himself at the bar and called to the tavern keep, Corpulus Vinius, for some of Solitude's specialty Spiced Wine.

"Right away, my friend." He replied, and came back with a bottle and a tankard. Rubbing his temples, Farkas idly watched the other patrons as he sipped his wine. The wine was delicious, he thought. He would have to bring Juheena a bottle or two. He chuckled to himself, thinking he would probably drink it himself before he got to the Sanctuary.

He smiled at the thought of his lovely Khajit. He missed her. He was so caught up in worrying about her whereabouts, he hadn't noticed a man come and claim the empty stool next to his. He looked up when the man regarded him, "Hey there. Here from out of town?"

Farkas looked at the man. It was Gaius Maro. "Yeah, I am. I'm here to…ah… get a dress for my lady." He lied, but then decided it wasn't a bad idea to do that as well.

The man chuckled. "I wish I could keep a lady, myself. All this traveling around and putting my life on the line drives off women like you wouldn't believe."

"Maybe you should find an orc maiden to follow you around. She sure wouldn't mind it." Farkas joked.

"She would also probably break me." Maro laughed. "It's good to be home. Though, I only have two days before I am off again."

"Ah, I know what you mean. I get sick of traveling all over the damn place sometimes." Farkas replied.

"It's hard working for the Penitus Oculatus. Too much responsibility. Though, I kind of inherited it from my father. Not like I had any choice." Farkas could tell that the ale was loosening Maro's tongue. Maybe he could get something useful out of him.

"I never knew my father too much, he died when I was 11. Even then he was always out on missions and doing work. Now that's what I'm doing."

"What is it that you do, exactly?"

"I'm a Companion from Jorrvaskr. Have been my whole life." Farkas replied.

"Honorable work, form what I hear. I get so tired of the Empire sometimes. I wish I had been born a Nord. Seems more liberating and spirited to me, instead of the mechanical world of Cyrodil." Farkas had hit the jackpot.

"You should stop by Jorrvaskr sometime. Kodlak would like to talk with you." Farkas suggested, while subtly slipping the forged note into Gaius's bag. He didn't notice.

"Oh, I'm sure he would. There's quite a few rumors going around about the Companions, you know. Wasn't one of your own a Werewolf? Arnbjorn, I believe?" Gaius leered.

Farkas visibly paled. This was where his social skills failed him miserably. "Well…uh..that was a long time ago…" He said, fidgeting.

"I also heard that the word around town is that your Kodlak himself is a werewolf. Was seen snooping around Ysgramor's tomb."

"Snooping? Ysgramor is the founder of the companions! We have every right to be there! More than you, you…you..!" Farkas's mind started to cloud with that familiar fog. It was then he realized that Maro was slyly milking him for information just as much as he was. Only Maro had been the successful one.

"Yes? What am I, Werewolf?" He sneered, causing the room to go quiet and heads to turn. "You have been following me, dog. So naturally I did a bit of sleuthing. What I found was more or less…ah… disturbing. So I called in some experts." Maro turned around and motioned for a guard to open the door. Silver Hand thugs slunk in, one by one, surrounding him.

Farkas's heart was pounding. The Silver Hand. Hadn't they already taken care of them? Obviously not.

"You can't prove anything!" Farkas roared at Maro.

"I can't? No need, my friends here can find out for themselves." The look on Maro's face caused Farkas to go into a dangerous rage. The son of a bitch was wearing the smug look of the superior.

"You bastard!" Farkas bellowed, losing control of the fog in his mind. The wolf was coming out to defend its honor.

Farkas started to slump over as a black haze surrounded him. The whole room watched in fear as his bones snapped and reformed, hair grew in thick and dark over his whole body, and his clothes tore and fell to the floor. His razor sharp teeth bared angrily at Maro, who stood still and watched, unafraid of the transformation in front of him.

"I believe I have my proof now." He commented, before turning on his heel and leaving the tavern.

Farkas howled a howl that shook the windows and caused the wine bottles on the shelf to clank loudly. He then descended upon the Silver Hand. He sliced through half of them, disemboweling and dismembering them in a rage. He hurled his claws through one man's face, causing a nasty cracking sound that made a woman in the corner faint dead away.

Snarling and growling, he put up a good fight. Corpulus, who sympathized with Farkas, took out a bow and arrow and started shooting at the silver hand. Once they had been dispatched, Farkas whined a thank you to the tavern keep, who nodded at him, and Farkas bounded on all fours through the door.

Outside, he met with more. Dozens more. He couldn't take them all. He was beat.

The damnable Silver hand cornered him in an alleyway, and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Putting a net around his limp body, they drug him out of the city and towards their warren.

XXXXooXXXooXXXX

When Farkas awakened, his arms hurt so badly that he groaned in agony. He was held up from the ceiling by two chains around his wrists. His ankles were bound to the floor with shackles. He was back in his human form, naked, and burning up. There was a large hearth in the corner that was littered with large bones. Werewolf skeletons.

Farkas closed his eyes. Juheena….. I love you Juheena, he thought towards her, hoping that somehow she would hear him. The selfish part of him wanted her to be there, so he could tell her in person. But he never wanted her to be in danger like this, or to see him like he was, weak and victimized.

He got into a violent bit of coughing, so loud that a guard came in and slashed at his back with a leather whip.

"Shut up, you damned beast." Then hit him again. Farkas cried out, but held back a plea for mercy. The sadistic bastards would get no such satisfaction from him. Once he quieted down, the guard left, cursing to himself.

He looked around, and saw another person chained up, only in the closet. A Dunmer man. The elf met his gaze before saying, "Sorry, mate. It just ain't fair. I been here for two weeks…"

"Yeah… I'm no stranger to this myself." They were silent for a minute, before Farkas said, "There must be a way to get out of the damnable shackles! Son of a-..." He trailed off when he thought he heard the guard coming back.

When the footsteps turned around and left, the Dunmer said, "I doubt it. I've seen bigger men than you transform and fight and wrestle with those chains for hours. They're solid steel."

Farkas sighed. He retreated into his mind for a few minutes, thinking about being with Juheena. It lessened the pain somewhat, seeing her whiskers twitch when she smiled and the funny faces she made when she sneezed; the silly little things that made up his lover.

It was then he decided, that if he made it out alive, he would ask her to marry him. He wouldn't take another second of his time with her for granted. Farkas wasn't much of a praying man. He was more of a fighting man, solving his problems with a sword or a pint of ale. But now he had a little more on the line.

Silently he prayed to Stendarr, the God of Mercy begging him to have the chance to marry Juheena. He also prayed to Mara, Goddess of Love, asking for the same. She always seemed to make things work out for those who truly loved each other.

The minute he opened his eyes, he knew he would never doubt the Gods again.

There, in front of him, stood Nazir and Babette.

"My, my Farkas. Juheena is one lucky lady." Babette smirked, eyeing his uncovered nether-regions.

"Just get me down." Farkas gruffed, embarrassed. Nazir chuckled and picked the locks around his wrists. He fell to the floor, landing on his knees. Once his ankles were freed, Babette handed him a pair of trousers.

"Let's get out of here, these guys creep me out." Nazir commented.

"Hold on." Farkas said, grabbing the key on the wall and freeing the Dunmer.

"Thanks, mate." He said, genuinely appreciative of the act of kindness.

"I would have wanted you to do the same." Farkas smiled, and then the four of them retreated from the warren of the Silver Hand, passing by many butchered and mangled corpses.

"Ugh…I'm so full I could pop!" Babette whined, holding her stomach.

"Yes, we finished off all of the agents around the docks and on the shores around the Katariah. Babette is going to get quite plump." Nazir laughed.

"Remind me to get a vampire bodyguard." The Dunmer commented.

"How did you know I was here?" Farkas asked.

"We didn't. We were leaving Solitude when we saw some Silver Hand on the road. We decided to raid their camp and diminish their numbers a bit. Lucky you." Nazir explained.

"Yeah, luck." Farkas smiled. "Do you mind if we go back into the city? I need to buy some jewelry."

"Jewlery? What for?" Babette asked, "Juheena has chests full of jewels. Believe me, she doesn't need anymore, contrary to what she thinks."

"Oh, I think she needs this one last ring."

"Ring?" Babette repeated, then gasped. "You're gonna ask her to marry you! By Sithis!" The little vampire jumped happily.

"Perhaps I could set aside my hatred for merriment at mirth temporarily, if only for your wedding." Nazir chuckled.

Farkas smiled to himself, thankful for the Brotherhood. Never again would he think twice about them, and was proud to join Juheena as an assassin.

He was proud to join Juheena in anything. Especially in holy matrimony under Mara.


End file.
